


Brandt x Reus合集

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 一个1911合集
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	1. 见鬼了！

见鬼了！

人类！Julian Brandt / ？Marco Reus  


【“我见鬼了。”】

早上六点四十三分，哈弗茨被急促的敲门声叫醒，这个点钟除了热情的邻居想要在上班前给自己分享自制的水果馅饼之外不应该有别人的。然而，当哈弗茨打开房门着实被吓了一跳。他的好友，他不到十一点不会因为饥饿而爬起来的好友，正脸色差劲的站在他的面前，缓缓地，用难懂的语音语调说：“我见鬼了，凯，我真的见了鬼了。”  
“我才是见鬼了！”哈弗茨赶快让开门口让布兰特进屋来，“兄弟，你昨晚几点睡的？不，你昨晚睡了吗？”  
布兰特摆了摆手：“我忙活了一晚上。”他把自己扔在沙发上，身长手臂抱住一个靠枕，脑袋埋进去，发出一声漫长的叹息。  
“我有一箩筐的问题。”哈弗茨说，“所以，为了节约时间，你自己从头开始讲。”停顿了一下，补充道，“或者你想睡醒了再说？”  
“我要真的想睡觉还要到你这儿来？”布兰特坐起来，他的眼眶有些发红，眼睛里布满了血丝，看起来不止是失眠这么简单了，“我说了，凯，我见鬼了！”  
“这难道不是一个形容？”哈弗茨惊讶道，“客观事实？我是说，我们现在身处一个恐怖片？”  
“不……准确来说，我觉得更像一个……”布兰特吞了吞口水，“童话故事。”  
从头开始讲起，就是布兰特换了工作顺带换了生活的城市，小年轻除了钱什么都不缺，尤其不缺不知道哪里来的勇气，低廉的房租和著名的鬼屋，怎么看都是前者有着莫大的吸引力。当然，在签合同之前，布兰特还是上网搜索了一下，关于多特蒙德的都市怪谈不多，大部分还是围绕着本地的球队，什么被困在球场呼救的蓝色冤魂之类的一看就是为了黑隔壁发的通稿。至于什么鬼屋，只有寥寥几条，没头没尾的，布兰特猜想可能又是墙体太薄，车灯太晃眼造成的“鬼屋”，没什么可怕的。  
于是，布兰特签了合同的当日就拎包入住了。  
然后他就见了鬼了。

【“那个家伙，他喜欢软糖。”】

在那间公寓生活的前几个礼拜，一切平常，没有什么奇怪的事情发生，水龙头里是自来水，吊灯稳稳地挂在天花板上，音响不会发出奇怪的声音，半夜也没有令人起鸡皮疙瘩的冷风——就非常的平静。  
布兰特觉得自己捡着大便宜了。  
直到他在周末购物的时候往购物筐里扔了一包软糖，很常见的品牌，巴掌大的包装袋里五颜六色的小熊，红色的很酸，黄色的很甜，闲来无事往嘴里抛一颗确实能愉悦一下心情。布兰特前一天晚上窝在床上打游戏，开了那包糖放在床头柜上，睡觉的时候忘记收起来，结果，第二天醒来只能拿着空空的塑料袋发呆。  
难道是昨天晚上打游戏的时候不知不觉地吃完了吗？布兰特回想着，昨天的战况激烈，好像没有功夫腾出一只手来找糖吃。  
那是……老鼠吗？沉迷游戏的布兰特确实很难发现周围发生的事情，但是在自己周围一米之内出现了其他活物，大概还不至于那么一无所知。  
活物。布兰特想起来自己能得到这间完美公寓的前提条件——这是一间鬼屋。  
“好吧。”布兰特将包装袋揉成一团，扔到角落里的垃圾桶中，“吃那么多糖也不怕蛀牙。”回答布兰特的只有窗外的汽车引擎和空地上篮球击打地面的声音。  
接下来的几天，布兰特都在床头柜上摆放了不同的食物，汉堡、烤肉、披萨、麦片，然而布兰特每天早上起来吸吸鼻子还能闻到那些东西的香味——哦，麦片倒是少了一点，但是包装盒上卡通人物多了两滴黑漆漆的油性笔痕迹是在布兰特意料之外的——难吃吗？  
这个鬼还挺挑食。布兰特给它——他？她——换了个牌子的麦片，很不幸的是对方不买账了，还把他之前扔掉的小熊软糖包装纸从垃圾桶里翻了出来，生怕布兰特看不见放在了他的枕边，就差留个便签说“要这个”了。  
好吧好吧。布兰特屈服了，下班的路上在便利店里买了大包装的小熊软糖，还被相熟的收银小妹调侃是不是有小朋友要来做客。  
“唔，不知道他喜欢吃什么。”布兰特含糊地答话道，家里那个没有踪影的家伙肯定不算小朋友了，估计自己在他那儿反倒能算个小朋友。  
那天晚上，布兰特没有睡觉，盘腿坐在床上静候那位光临，到了凌晨小熊软糖还没有开封的迹象，布兰特叹了口气，朝空气喊道：“喂，给你买了糖反而不出现了？”没有任何动静，“我没多害怕。”布兰特说，“真的，你可以……怎么说？现个身？”  
窗帘动了。布兰特转过头去，紧紧盯着那里，然后就听见背后的包装袋发出哗啦哗啦的声响。布兰特调整了一下呼吸，慢慢转回来，没有看到预料之中的白乎乎的幽灵或者什么穿着上世纪服装的鬼魂，看起来就像……小熊软糖的塑料袋自己动了起来。  
那个东西和包装袋纠缠了几分钟。  
布兰特看着，忽然反应了过来：“……你是打不开吗？”  
包装袋发出愤怒的响声。  
“噗。”布兰特不给面子的笑了出来，看到自己的枕头突然冒出来一个拳头大小的凹陷，“对不起，我不该笑的，我帮你打开。”布兰特忍着笑意帮那个家伙撕开包装袋，紧接着就看着一颗黄色的小熊飘了起来，脑袋没有了，四肢没有了，全都没有了。  
“这么看起来，画面有点残忍。”布兰特评价道，一颗红色的软糖戳到了自己的嘴角，“给我吃吗？”又戳了戳，布兰特偏过头咬住了那颗软糖——这个场面太可怕了，布兰特想，我吃了一个鬼喂给我的软糖。  
等等。布兰特看着半空中出现了一捧黄色的小熊，他把柠檬口味的全都挑出来了。  
“你不仅仅是挑食。”布兰特说，“你还非常的麻烦。”  
蓝莓口味正中脑门。他生气了。

【“那个家伙，他喜欢多特蒙德。”】

很长一段时间里，布兰特基本上是没办法发现房间里另一个生物的存在的。他没有形体也没有声音，也不做那些碟片里会出现的事情，只有稳定消失的小熊软糖让布兰特知道原来他还在这里的。  
闲暇的周末，布兰特拎了啤酒和薯条回家，今晚有球赛，多特蒙德客战勒沃库森，一个是他现在工作的城市，一个是念书的地方，这样的热闹是一定要凑的。在他打开电视的调到体育频道的同时，一袋小熊软糖从卧室里飘了出来——不管做了多少心理准备，这样的场面还是有点吓人的。  
小熊软糖被摆在布兰特的啤酒旁边。  
布兰特想了想，拍了拍自己旁边的坐垫：“你是在空中飘着还是什么样的？”  
坐垫塌下去了一点，他坐了下来。  
“你还会看球？”布兰特问道，他知道自己得不到回答的，但是画面已经不会更诡异了，说说话也没什么的，“看你撕包装袋都这么费劲，下次我上班之前是不是帮你把电视打开？还是游戏机？你会打游戏吗？”  
一把蓝莓口味的小熊塞住了布兰特的嘴巴。  
好家伙，这玩意儿现在嫌自己吵了。  
布兰特花费了好几分钟才把那一把咽下去，在这个期间勒沃库森进了多特蒙德两个球，布兰特用拍大腿和呜呜呀呀的欢呼表明了他的立场，于是他在2：0的中场休息的时候被枕头殴打了。  
“喂喂——”布兰特抱住自己的脑袋，他看不到那个家伙，完全不知道枕头会从哪个方向飞过来，“你打我干什么？又不是我踢的——喂！放下啤酒瓶子！过分了！”  
啤酒瓶子在空中晃了晃，又重新落回了茶几上。布兰特松了一口气。  
“你是多特蒙德的球迷？”布兰特问道，“鬼还会看足球？”这或许是句废话。布兰特想，鬼之前大概都是人，当然会有兴趣爱好了。  
回答他的是一捧黄色的小熊软糖，布兰特以为这又是给自己的，谁知道正要伸手去拿就扑了个空。  
我的！  
布兰特觉得他读懂了那个家伙的言外之意。  
中场休息结束，黄黑色的球队开始了他们的反击，2：1，2：2，2：3，比分反超的时候，客厅里爆发出了陌生的声音的欢呼。  
布兰特愣住了，可能那个家伙也愣住了，因为他的声音是戛然而止的，似乎他都没有意识到自己可以发出声音。  
电视的转播已经没有人去在意了，布兰特注意到沙发上有两个凹陷，像是脚，他站在了沙发上，布兰特缓缓抬起头，仿佛是在仰头看一个人似的：“你会说话。”  
“我……咳。”那个家伙好像很不习惯发出声音，“我不知道。”  
“你就是在说话。”布兰特摸了摸自己的耳朵，“我确定我没有幻听。”  
“呃……我已经很久不能说话了。”他说，清了清喉咙，“咳咳，所以，我现在可以说话了？”  
“什么叫不能说话？”布兰特发现这个家伙好像也搞不清楚状况，“你有形态吗？还是说我就只能一直和空气说话？这样别人会以为我有神经病的。”  
“你只要不带别人到家里来的时候和我说话就可以了。”他解释道，“我出不去这个公寓的。”  
“为什么？”布兰特奇怪道，“你能做的比我想象的少太多了，你甚至撕不开包装袋。”  
“闭嘴！”他生气了，布兰特捂住嘴巴，避免又一次被蓝莓口味的软糖攻击，“这间公寓太久没人住了，我……呃，能量出现了点问题！我平时可以撕开的！”  
布兰特被他的语气逗笑了，这个鬼或者什么其他东西未免有点太可爱了：“好的好的，回答我另一个问题，朋友，你有形态吗？真的，和空气说话太奇怪了。”  
他似乎陷入了思考：“我原来是有的。”他说，“我不知道现在还可不可以……我是说，今天之前我以为我连声音都没有了。”  
这不是一个惊悚的恐怖片，可能是悲剧色彩的。布兰特心想。  
“但是我有一个猜测。”他补充道，“这一段时间出现的新东西是你。”他停顿了一下，“你试试看，想一想。”  
“想什么？”  
“想我。”那个家伙颇为认真地说，“在心里说想要见到我，可能我就能出现了。”  
“我该怎么想？”  
“我不知道。”他说，“以前有人想见我就是在心里想，我就会出现。”  
布兰特坐直身体反复深呼吸，该怎么想呢？他闭上了眼睛。想这个偷吃他的小熊软糖的捣蛋鬼？喜欢多特蒙德，在球队失利的时候会拿枕头攻击周围的人的幼稚鬼？想想，同在屋檐下这么久，布兰特确实想要知道他是什么样子的。  
一只手指小心翼翼地点了点布兰特的肩膀。布兰特睁开眼睛，一个金发碧眼的青年就坐在他的旁边，看见自己转过头来满脸的惊讶便露出了一个得意洋洋的笑。  
“嗨，室友，你好啊。”他说。

【“那个家伙，他喜欢恶作剧。”】

布兰特的“室友”声称自己存在了很多很多很多年。  
“久到我自己都不知道有多少年了。”他托着下巴很苦恼地说，“大概这座城市什么时候存在的我就什么时候在这里了。”  
“哦，老家伙。”布兰特调侃道，当时他在打游戏，得到对方的捣乱，三秒钟结束了这一局，布兰特叹了一口气，把游戏机放到一边，转向那个家伙，“你的举动看起来像只有这个数。”布兰特伸出三根手指，“你是不是在这间公寓里待太久了，太无聊了？话说回来，这间公寓肯定没有多特蒙德时候长，你之前在哪儿？”  
“唔，说起来太复杂了。”他抱起胳膊，有些戒备，“好多事情我也记不清了，你想想看，我之前连说话都不记得了，忘记一些事情也是有可能的，对不对？”  
好会强词夺理的鬼。布兰特在心里说，或许不是鬼，按照惯常的发展，到这一步就应该轮到超自然生物开始声泪俱下地讲述自己生前的故事，布兰特打量了一下自己面前的这个生物，长成这个样子，之前的人生能有什么烦恼呢？难道是被各色前女友围攻的故事吗？这样的事情还是不知道比较好——上一次牵姑娘的手还是在七八年前的布兰特抛下了这个话题。  
“但我还记得一些事情。”他不知道布兰特内心翻了多少页，自顾自地说，“不多，但是还挺清楚的，可能可以实行。”  
“什么？”布兰特问。  
他又露出那个有些歪斜的坏笑了：“找乐子。”  
接下来的几天，布兰特发现自己对这个东西的判断是正确的，他真的只有三根手指头的岁数。对于“找乐子”的定义也只有三根手指头岁数的水平。  
蓝色的东西不翼而飞算是最普通的事情了。也在布兰特的接受范围内，一个狂热的多特蒙德分子，会发生这样的事也不算不能理解。  
但……在自己洗澡的时候突然自己打开的手机摄像功能根本就不能接受了吧！  
布兰特围着浴巾追着一只飘在半空中的手机来到了客厅，就在他即将把自己的手机抓到手的前一秒，手机飞到了天花板上，吊灯晃了晃，布兰特怀疑那个家伙挂在了上面。  
“喂！还给我！”布兰特喊道。  
没人反应，那个家伙又开始装哑巴。  
“你不能这样！”布兰特叉着腰气鼓鼓地说，“这侵犯我的隐私！”  
“在我不能说话、不能现身的那段时间里——”他拖着长音说道，“你以为你还有隐私吗？”  
“这不一样！”布兰特叹气道，“说真的，你把它还给我。”  
大概是发现布兰特真的不太高兴了，手机慢慢的落了下来，落到布兰特的掌心里。  
“乖。”布兰特大概估摸了一下位置，拍了拍。  
“你在拍我的肩膀。”他说，“我没那么矮，一米八呢！”  
布兰特点点头，一边删掉手机里的视频一边应和他：“好好好，一米八。”  
“你很敷衍。”  
“你看出来啦？”布兰特笑道，“说起来，你叫什么啊？每次这么追跑打闹我只能叫你‘喂’显得很没气势。”  
那家伙又不出声了。布兰特几乎以为他是不是把自己的名字都忘掉了。  
“不告诉你。”他装作很活泼的语气说，“这是一个秘密！”  
“什么？难道知道了就要和你结婚的那种秘密吗？”布兰特开玩笑道，眼看着纸巾盒飞了起来，他赶快说，“我开玩笑的，别当真，不告诉就不告诉，小气鬼。”

“我想看看那个视频。”哈弗茨插话道，“没有超过三十天应该可以恢复。”黑发男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，很诚恳的样子。  
“想都别想。”布兰特冷酷地否决道。  
哈弗茨耸了耸肩：“好吧好吧，然后呢？他还做了什么？”  
“把我的碳酸饮料换成了热茶，订的垃圾食品变成了沙拉——负责送餐的还说你们两个人吃这些会不会有点少——只有我一个！”布兰特大声地说，“另一个他不是人！”  
“但他能吃小熊软糖。”哈弗茨提醒道，“听起来他是喜欢吃这些。”  
“不，我问了。”布兰特说，“他说那些东西会长胖长痘痘还会高血压高血糖高血脂——作为一个超自然生物，他未免有点太健康了。”  
“听起来他很关心你。”哈弗茨笑道，“吃些有营养的也不赖，哥们儿——就这些？他没有往你的食物里加料？也没有把胶水往全世界抹？”  
“没有。”布兰特叹了口气，捂住了脸，“我上班去下雨了，他会收衣服关窗户，还会在我睡着之后把空调打高——听听，这是什么事情？”  
哈弗茨想了想说，兄弟，你真的不是单身太久想象了一个男朋友出来吗？

【“那个家伙，他什么都知道。”】

布兰特的室友在他睡觉的时候一般不会闹腾什么，但前一天晚上却把他叫了起来。  
“嘿，尤利安。”他愁眉苦脸的把布兰特叫醒了，要是往常，布兰特一定会发一通脾气，他最讨厌别人在他睡觉的时候吵醒他了，然而他皱着眉，在黑暗中定位到那家伙的脸，被他的表情吓到了。  
“……怎么了？”布兰特打了一个哈欠，“啊哈，要吃小熊软糖吗？”  
“是——”他说了一个三条街外的地名，“那里有个小孩子。”  
“什么？”布兰特一下子跟不上他的思路，“什么小孩子？你怎么知道的？”  
“我知道这座城市发生的一切。”他飞快地解释道，急切地继续说，“尤利安，你快去报警，那个小孩子他是离家出走的，现在卡在了下水道里面了，他在哭，快点，快去报警。”  
布兰特被他从床上推起来，迷迷糊糊地套上了外套：“等等，什么……我还是不知道发生了什么？”  
“总之，听我的！”他坚决地说，“快点！”  
布兰特抓了抓头发，又是一个哈欠：“我先去看看，然后看情况报警……你再说一遍地点？”  
他的室友重复了一遍，怕布兰特记不住，从他的口袋里掏出他的手机，将地址输入了进去：“就这里，你快点，相信我，最好在去的路上就报警吧。”  
即便他这么说，布兰特还是不敢就这样报警，他该怎么说——我的不是人的室友跟我说这个地方有个小孩困住了你们赶快过去？  
会被当作恶作剧，或者被臭骂一顿也说不定。  
大半夜，马路上没什么人，布兰特赶到那个地方的确听到了小孩子的哭声——好了，有那味儿了。布兰特想，现在像是鬼片了。  
但是没有鬼，真的只有一个可怜兮兮的小孩子。  
“嘿，小朋友，别害怕。”布兰特走过去，蹲下来，一边拨通报警电话一边安慰着小孩，“你好。”布兰特报上地名，讲明白了情况，结束前心虚地补充道，“谁能想到出来买夜宵会碰上这种事呢？”  
事情更加离奇了。布兰特在接下来的两个小时里一直沉浸在自己乱成一锅粥的脑海里，连小孩的父母前来感谢都没有反应过来。  
所有人都没觉得奇怪，一个出来买夜宵的年轻人发现了落难的孩子拨打了报警电话——只有布兰特自己知道这太不对劲了。  
他的“室友”是怎么知道的呢？他的“室友”到底是什么……生物？  
等回去了一定要问清楚。布兰特想，要么告诉自己名字要么解释这一切。  
然而，布兰特回到公寓时，迎接他的是空无一人的房间——是连“人”也没有。他的“室友”不是性格古怪的住客，布兰特想要找他的时候，他总会很快就出现，即便打断了他打游戏的进度或者补过去的比赛，他也会摆着一张不高兴的脸问布兰特要干什么。但是，布兰特在警方那边签完字回到家里，朝着空气叫了好半天，都没有得到回应。用小熊软糖布下陷阱也无济于事。  
几个小时之后，布兰特才确定他的“室友”不在那儿了。

【“虽然他很烦人，但我确实想他了。”】

讲述完整个故事，布兰特又仰躺在了沙发上，他无力的搓了搓自己的脸，眼睛的酸痛感无法忽视。  
“虽然只有几个小时。”布兰特哑着嗓子说，“但是，凯，我已经开始想他了。”  
“你是怕自己再也见不到他了。”哈弗茨对着电脑屏幕敲打了半天，“没有试过在本地的论坛里查询一下相关信息吗？”  
“什么？”布兰特再次“腾”地从沙发上弹起来，脑袋因为这一下有点发昏，“你查到什么了？”  
哈弗茨将电脑转过来，是一个帖子：“这不是鬼故事，尤利安，这是都市怪谈。”  
除了球场的蓝色冤魂——“他并不冤枉！！！！”——论坛里都是这样的论调——多特蒙德另一个有相当受众的城市传说是关于一位守护神的。  
最近的一个相关帖子已经是十多年前了，再之后就没有关于这个传说的讨论了，好像就这样凭空消失了似的。  
“他需要被相信。”哈弗茨说，“只有被相信才会存在。”  
布兰特想起来他现身的原因——“在心里说想要见到我，可能我就能出现了”——可是，他已经不光是心里在想了，布兰特甚至都表达出来了，想见你，想知道你的故事，想知道你的名字。  
“相信也是他的，呃，怎么说，能量的来源？”哈弗茨斟酌着措辞，“不说昨天晚上发生的事情，只是维持一个能被看见的形态，甚至发出声音都在消耗着他的能量……”哈弗茨翻了翻帖子，“我猜昨天感知到那个小孩子的呼救可能用尽了他的能量……”  
“所以……”布兰特清了清喉咙，“他消失了？”  
“我不知道。”哈弗茨诚实地回答道，“但我想我可以告诉你他的名字。”  
布兰特看向哈弗茨，听到他的好友说，马尔科，他的名字叫马尔科·罗伊斯。

从哈弗茨那儿回到公寓，布兰特已经麻木了，一夜未眠的昏昏沉沉加上一个噩耗，布兰特要是还能欢蹦乱跳的话，他才是这间公寓的非人类了。  
“所以，守护神。”布兰特站在客厅中央，也不知道在和谁说话了，“这可不是我想象的故事，朋友，我以为你有一个波澜壮阔的人生，因为太受欢迎而被各种鬼排挤困在这个公寓里，然后遇到了我。”他的喉头无意识的滑动了一下，“然后遇到了我，我们……我们在一起玩，在一起生活……我教你打游戏，你给我恶作剧，扔掉我全部的垃圾食品，霸占我的小熊软糖，操控我的空调，也许哪天，我还这么做梦过，哪天你甚至会尝试做饭？我不知道，就是我回到家里来能有晚饭，虽然你连食品袋都要我帮你撕开。”  
“陪你打那么多次游戏，给你买那么多糖。”布兰特继续说，“哦，上个礼拜我们还摇骰子，说好的谁点数小谁打扫卫生，我是故意输给你的，你知道么？”他抓了抓头发，叹了口气，“就这些，可能对于你的时间来说太不值得一提了，但我想，可以值得一个道别不是吗？”你连一个道别都不给我，明明我出门的时候还在急急忙忙地催促我，明明可以好好说一句“再见”的。  
“马尔科。”这个名字不拗口，作为一个守护神的称呼甚至过于平常。怪不得他是一个热衷恶作剧的家伙。布兰特心想，从名字看起来就那么长不大，“马尔科。”他重复了一遍。  
“咳……”有什么东西出现在了布兰特身后。  
“我不太想希望落空。”布兰特说，“你最好自己站到我面前来。”  
“我好像还不太能动。”那个声音说，“你转过来吧，我就在这儿。”  
于是布兰特转过身去，他的“室友”、他的捣蛋鬼、幼稚鬼、这座城市的守护神就站在沙发上，一脸无辜。  
“你叫了我的名字。”罗伊斯说，“我之前不告诉你我的名字就是因为这个。”  
“就是因为你会出现？”布兰特觉得他的脑袋都快要炸了，“我看不出来这个有什么不能说的？”  
“守护神法则。”罗伊斯说，“具体的我记不清了，好吧，我其实就只记得这么一件事情了。”说着还有点羞愧，挠了挠头，“大概就是你会成为我和这个世界的媒介，尤利安，现在，有你在，我能走出这个房门了。”  
“这难道不是一个好事吗？”布兰特更奇怪了，“马尔科，马尔科，马尔科？就这么简单，为什么不早这么做！”布兰特在埋怨，又或者像个小孩子一样发脾气。  
“因为你们人类都是没长性的家伙！”罗伊斯控诉道，“我好像就是上一个媒介为了摆脱我的原因被困在这里了！你们人类！”  
“好像……？”布兰特捕捉到罗伊斯的抱怨中不太坚定的元素。  
“我不记得了！”罗伊斯完全不讲道理了，“这么多年都断断续续，脑子不清醒怪我吗？”  
“不怪你不怪你……”布兰特连忙安慰道，“你觉得我是那种糟糕的人类吗？我想我还挺有定性的。”  
“因为不想吃蓝莓味软糖而倒戈成多特蒙德球迷的家伙没资格说这种话。”罗伊斯尖锐的指出。  
“是你的球队太酷了。”布兰特立刻说，当然了，也有你威逼利诱的原因，这事不能说的，“世界上最棒的主场，你不这样觉得吗？”  
“有道理。”罗伊斯点点头，“好吧，既然你这么说……”  
“既然我这么说。”布兰特朝还站在沙发上的罗伊斯伸出手，“你准备好和我去见见新世纪的多特蒙德了吗？”

—END—


	2. 赚钱不易

赚钱不易

事实上，即便布兰特已经可以在其他城市独立生活，甚至稳步实现了买房自由，但在父母眼里他仍然是不省心的孩子。“你这个月已经买了四个游戏机了。”他的妈妈在电话里不容置疑地说，完全不理会布兰特小声地辩解那只是资料片，“你弟弟快要考试了，不要再给他买玩具了。”这话说的好像他弟弟才八岁，“总之，就这样，你的零花钱被削减了，什么时候像你的小队友那样帽子戏法再来谈谈这个问题，尤利安。”  
就是这样，尤利安·布兰特，两次金童奖得主，还在二十前半的年纪就已经成为家里收入第一的男人，因为四台游戏机——“资料片！”布兰特强调道——被打理他的账户的母亲削减了零花钱。  
为了跟上更衣室游戏版块的话题——显然育儿和对象这两个热门版块是和他没有任何关系的——布兰特不得不找点办法挣点外快。  
有什么零工的工作时间比较灵活？最好还能在家就完成，不用露面就更好了。布兰特可不想在图片报上有个标题。在网上漫无目的地搜寻着，布兰特被一则广告吸引了目光——“求约稿！千字五十！要求如下！”  
曾经文学课拿了很多次A的小伙子思考了半分钟，点开了那个ID的私信界面。  
从此一发不可收拾。  
布兰特语调轻松，偶尔夹杂着辛辣的俏皮话的风格似乎很受大家欢迎，一传十、十传百，布兰特新注册的“Skipper”的ID很快积累了数目可观的粉丝，与此同时还有户头里缓慢爬升的数字——最新款的游戏或许明天就能下单。  
最初的几个礼拜，布兰特的私密文件夹里的文档还都算正常——对于他来说——大部分都是他不了解的领域，偶尔几个他看过的电影或者漫画，但他每次接到要求之后，还是要用几个晚上补课，然后谨慎下手，编造两个或者几个他不熟悉的角色的爱情故事。  
总的来说是非常轻松的工作。但布兰特有点得意忘形了，他理应想起第一次签职业合同时，主管先生在他面对薪水发出的惊叹时说：“小伙子，这个世界上不存在任务轻松、报酬丰厚的工作，你可得努力啊。”  
足球运动员周薪买房，但也随时在挑战身体极限以及巨大的心理压力。接稿写手能够避开母亲的监管收下来自游戏商的快递，但也要面临一些奇怪的困扰。

合作过几次的小姑娘发来一条语音。布兰特点开了。  
“Skipper太太！不知道您关不关注足球啊？不过也没关系，这次的CP很好Get的，您是想要看看视频剪辑还是古早文呢？我推荐视频剪辑啦，真的很好哭，算了，我都发给您吧！哦哦，我太激动了忘了说最重要的，这次是想要胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的CP啦，还是之前的价格您看可以吗？”  
等等。布兰特盯着电脑屏幕眨了眨眼，机械性的又开了那条语音。  
“……这次是想要胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的CP啦，还是之前的价格您看可以吗？”  
“……这次是想要胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的CP啦……”  
“……胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的CP……”  
反复听了好几遍，结合上下文确定胡梅尔斯是他知道的胡梅尔斯，赫韦德斯是他知道的赫韦德斯。就在布兰特不信邪地还要再听一遍的时候，小姑娘的下一条语音发送了过来，还有一个压缩包。  
“想要现实向中长篇，哪一个时期的您看看压缩包，想写哪一段就写哪一段，但是我想要‘再见不能红着脸也要红着眼’这种风格的，最后要HE！中间怎么虐都随意，但是务必是HE！哦哦，如果能有肉就更好啦！拜托啦，Skipper太太！”  
两位后卫的锦集可能都没有这个压缩包大。布兰特麻木地看着屏幕上一排又一排的四方块，有的封面实在让人不忍直视。  
“想写哪一段就写哪一段”——我哪一段都不想写。布兰特想，“再见不能红着脸也要红着眼”又是什么风格？你们到底觉得两位前辈是什么奇怪的关系啊！  
“如果有肉就能更好啦”——啦你个头啊。布兰特把自己的头砸在键盘上，一个不小心回复了一连串的乱码过去。  
甲方小姑娘：“？”  
“没事。”布兰特搓了搓脸，为了能参与格雷罗下个礼拜的游戏局，“被日到了。”看着光标闪烁，补了一句，“他们好真啊。”  
“对吧！！！！！！！他们就是真的啊太太！！！！”  
甲方疯了，报酬能不能到账。

胡梅尔斯把罗伊斯堵在淋浴间的门口。  
只围着浴巾的罗伊斯以射击的姿势举起沐浴液。  
“管管。”胡梅尔斯说。  
“什么？”罗伊斯茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“管管你家小孩。”胡梅尔斯像一座古老的钟表一样发出闷响，“尤利安·布兰特，我觉得他最近有点毛病。”  
罗伊斯挑眉，一副“你搞搞清楚你在说什么”的表情。  
“说真的。”胡梅尔斯叹了口气，“我觉得他一直在盯着我看。”已经有几天了，只不过胡梅尔斯今天才把答案限缩在那个金发年轻人身上。目光灼热，如果这是在什么充满神奇力量的平行宇宙，胡梅尔斯确信自己已经被烤熟了，“我是不是得罪他了？”  
“我不知道。”罗伊斯诚恳地说，瞪大眼睛，十分无辜，“也有可能是想和你打好关系，但不知道该怎么做？”  
“我相信上个月在拉斐尔那儿，我们俩把你揍得毫无还手之力之后已经建立了深厚的情谊。”胡梅尔斯说，“他跟你年轻时候一个样，猜不透在想什么。”  
罗伊斯抬起沐浴液，胡梅尔斯在嘴边做了一个拉链的手势。  
“那就不要猜。”罗伊斯说，“让我们来直接问。”  
罗伊斯把沐浴液塞到胡梅尔斯手里，随便套了不知道哪个号码的T恤往更衣室走，胡梅尔斯抱着沐浴液跟在后面，看着罗伊斯径直走到皱着眉看手机的布兰特面前，然后突破社交距离，几乎要把自己的脸贴到男孩儿面前了，头发上的水滴也掉在了布兰特的裤子上。  
“呃？”布兰特迅速地眨着眼睛，喉头没有规律地滑动着，粉红色也悄悄爬上他的脸颊，“马、马尔科？”  
“唔。”罗伊斯紧紧盯着布兰特的脸，“你昨天是不是熬夜了？”他指了指自己的眼底，“像被人打了似的。”  
“我……”布兰特的大脑飞速运转着，该怎么把“看国家队前辈（其中一个还是现在俱乐部前辈）之间的爱恨情仇错过了睡觉时间”以一种比较委婉的方式说出来？  
“不要熬夜啊。”罗伊斯担心地说，“虽然你年轻，但是可不能养成这个习惯，尤其第二天还要训练，这样对你的身体很不好，你得按时上床睡觉，别让我每天晚上还要负责查岗，都这么大了，让我省——”  
“咳咳。”胡梅尔斯不尴不尬地打断了罗伊斯的长篇大论。  
“哦！”罗伊斯想起来了，“马茨想要问你为什么这几天盯着他看？”  
“你这问的也太直白了吧！”胡梅尔斯喊道。  
罗伊斯掏了掏耳朵：“太大声了，自己拿沐浴液喷一下自己。”  
“……”布兰特吞了吞口水，“我的关注者，呃，在私信给我发了一个视频。”是事实，没什么问题，“是……是关于马茨和……和贝尼·赫韦德斯的，那种视频。”好吧，补充可以不用这么详细。  
“噗。”罗伊斯没忍住，抓着布兰特的肩膀差点笑倒在他身上，“哈哈哈哈哈，原来你是八卦了！”  
“其实……”布兰特本想解释什么，但猛然反应过来，似乎这种解释更合理——比什么“我接到胡花的约稿，别担心，马茨我会让你们HE，也不会写肉的”——看起来让人好接受多了，“好吧，就是这样，我有一点好奇。”  
“唉！”胡梅尔斯摇着头走过去，将沐浴液塞到布兰特手里，拽过一张凳子坐在布兰特面前，把挂在他身上笑得发抖的罗伊斯扒拉到一边，“道听途说没意思，事情是这样的——”  
罗伊斯抱着布兰特的胳膊努力想要严肃，他小声地补充道，好好听，这都是汤不热，我是说，多特蒙德八卦史要考的。

Skipper红了。  
因为那篇胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的CP文。  
从约稿小姑娘的“啊啊啊啊啊Skipper太太您太伟大了！！我爱您！我要给您加钱啊啊啊啊啊！！他们就是真的！！”到显示99+的转发、点赞和留言，以及价格飞升的约稿邀请的私信，都在告诉布兰特这个事实——Skipper红了。  
尤其在布兰特又发表了几篇西甲、英超的CP文之后，Skipper成为了足球同人圈约稿的首选。  
“感觉太太其实特别了解德甲的。”  
那当然了。布兰特掏出小本本准备好接一篇拜仁慕尼黑乱炖的稿件——他看到不少人在评论区是这么嚷嚷着的，一点也不意外。  
“所以这次想要一对德甲CP的。”对面打字道，“您写的马茨好苏哦，所以可以写一篇胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯吗？价格好商量！”  
“……”布兰特感觉自己的面部表情扭曲了，在键盘上敲了敲，“我经常看球，但对CP不太了解。”  
“哦哦哦，是想要安利吗？”那边显示着“正在输入”，然后丢出来一个压缩包，“我主要觉得外型比较般配啦，体型差可萌！HE就好，其他的太太您随意发挥！我的内心价格是这个。”  
布兰特默默删掉了对话框里的“不好意思啊，还是不接马尔科·罗伊斯相关的约稿”，改成了：好的。  
妈妈，你扣押我的工资的时候一定没有想到这一天。布兰特点开了压缩包的第一个视频，Luxury Lollipops的BGM吓得他差点从椅子上摔下去。我为了钱在看我队长和球队前辈的黄片。  
看了七八个视频，布兰特觉得他不能再看了，再看他可能真的想要去改装眼睛，能用激光把球队前辈烤熟。  
OOC……OOC……谁敢说他OOC！布兰特一边敲打着键盘一边想，认为他们两个超般配的人才是OOC，黑发和金发怎么会般配了？！色差太大怎么谈恋爱！

“呜哇，太太您的马口好萌！千字五十您可以看看我们薛定谔CP吗？除了头发一样哪里都不一样的CP，您什么都不用看，就按照您看球的印象随便写就可以！”  
……如果头发颜色一样就能谈恋爱。布兰特一边敲打着键盘一边想，那我怎么还没和队长谈上恋爱——哪怕连个约稿的都没有！

“先跟Skipper太太表白，我好喜欢您写的小歪！！要看看我们正副队吗？”  
“Skipper太太！！！！我吃到新安利了！！！！年下711您觉得怎么样？！想看您写！价格好商量！”  
“太太————这次想看罗伊斯和——”

一定是因为我写的马尔科太可爱了。布兰特看着私信列表里一水儿的约稿，不是因为队长的CP太多。肯定是CP都太冷只能找他约稿，要不没粮吃——绝对不是因为队长受欢迎。  
可就算这样。布兰特又把那些私信点开——为什么还是没人约1911，他们明明超甜。  
布兰特郁闷地点开汤不热，输入罗伊斯的名字，值得欣喜的是第一个关联TAG是他的名字，顺着点过去，布兰特发现自己的标签下也有另一个人。  
对哦。布兰特抓了抓脑袋，谁还没个CP了。  
于是，布兰特新建了一个文档，打上CP标签：Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz。

“队长！”桑乔拿着手机悄悄凑到罗伊斯身边，“快看，有更新！”  
罗伊斯立刻打开APP，点进关注的标签，果然有一篇没有见过的，甚至连ID都很陌生：“你看了吗？怎么样怎么样？”  
“正在看。”桑乔盯着屏幕，“——啊，好萌！”  
刚看了三行，罗伊斯也捂住心口，发出了和桑乔一样的感叹：“啊，好萌！我CP，是真的！”  
“太真了，太真了，他们怎么还不结婚！”桑乔说，“队长你真的不考虑按头吗？”  
“圈地自萌，不要造次。”罗伊斯语重心长地说，“他们的友谊十分深厚，我们自己发散嗑嗑就行了。”  
“但是你就按头了我和埃尔林。”桑乔尖锐的指出。  
“因为你们是爱情。”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“我说的难道不对吗？”  
桑乔沉默了一会儿，发现罗伊斯说得是对的：“……我去让埃尔林看看这篇文，也许就能过上了躺平等投喂的日子了！”  
“你加油！”罗伊斯鼓励道。  
“加油什么？”布兰特擦着头发走到自己的位子上，困惑地看着罗伊斯坏笑着，“你往我的座位上抹了胶水吗？”  
“太低级了，我哪儿有这么幼稚。”罗伊斯说，站起身，“快点穿好衣服，一起去聚餐了！我先去找杰登了！”  
然后布兰特看着他的队长又挂着那副他看不懂的笑容和英格兰队友交头接耳起来——我真的好困惑。布兰特茫然地套上衣服，头发被弄得乱七八糟。  
“别担心。”皮什切克把发胶递给年轻人，“马尔科没有恶意的，怎么说，就算是情侣，也要给对方一点私人兴趣的空间。”  
多特蒙德的聚餐很热闹，整个餐馆都成为了他们团建的舞台。等布兰特回到家里的时候感觉像是踢了全场还有加时，累得连手指头都不想动。但他躺在沙发上，习惯性的点开了APP，发现私信箱有一个红点，点进去是一个没有见过的ID，头像正是马达加斯加的企鹅中的大哥——Skipper。  
“接稿吗？1911，没什么特别的要求，让他们谈恋爱就好，不需要有R18情节。”  
“接！”布兰特飞快地回复道，然而等对话框上显示了已读，布兰特才反应过来——让布兰特和罗伊斯谈恋爱？  
我怎么知道该怎么才能让他们谈恋爱。  
我要是知道……布兰特看着对方发来的问价，没有仔细看就同意了。写的要是能成真，我能倒贴钱。

一开始，布兰特以为自己只是强烈的崇拜。强大又坚韧的马尔科·罗伊斯是一个标杆。并不是想要成为他，多特蒙德只有一个马尔科，整个世界也只会有一个马尔科，布兰特也知道他不可能成为马尔科，他只是……或许等他到马尔科那个年纪后也能有他那样坦然和坚定。像是偶像，也不像。  
布兰特想从马尔科那里得到更多，前辈的宽容、队长的指导，这还不够，他还想要更多。同样的，他也想给马尔科更多，有太多人崇拜他、仰望他了，布兰特想要给罗伊斯更独一无二的东西。  
想要让马尔科想起那些东西的时候，只会想起他，而不是一连串的人。  
也就是那时候，布兰特意识到他想要的不是“&”而是“/”。  
但是直到现在，布兰特都不知道到底有什么办法能让罗伊斯脱离“队长”和“前辈”的身份，以“马尔科”的样子和他相处。诚然，他们有时候会像“同龄人”一样拌嘴打闹，可是那也不够，尤其在布兰特观赏了几个G的剪辑之后——罗伊斯的活泼和孩子气是他释放的善意。尤利安和其他人没什么区别。  
唉。布兰特叹了口气，向他的甲方发了一个问句：你觉得布兰特和罗伊斯怎么样才会在一起谈恋爱呢？  
“我觉得他们一定会谈恋爱的。”甲方说，“如果一定有什么契机，我想谈话或许是一个不错的开始。”  
“他们都是非常坦诚的人。”甲方补充道，“我是这样认为的。”

那位第一次联系的甲方或许真的是他们两个的忠实粉丝。布兰特在罗伊斯旁边坐下的时候想，说话对他们两个来说没什么难的。就算话题是一个比较微妙的内容，大概也，没什么难的。尤利安可以做到的。  
“咳。”布兰特清了一下嗓子。  
罗伊斯停下系鞋带的手，转过头看他，脑袋顶上仿佛跳出来一个小问号。  
“马尔科。”布兰特深呼吸，“你喜欢什么样的人？”  
队长完全没料到是这个问题，他拉着自己的鞋带愣了两秒钟，旋即笑了起来：“这不太好说，尤利安，但我想我可能是喜欢会推翻‘我以为我喜欢这种款式’的结论的人。”  
“那……”布兰特挠了挠脸颊，“你对和比你年纪小的人谈恋爱有什么感觉？”  
罗伊斯大概发现这不是很容易能结束的对话，他放弃整理自己的鞋带了：“这没什么问题，我觉得。”罗伊斯说，“你这是在做什么社会实践吗？我以为你已经毕业很多年不需要做作业了。”  
“这不是作业。”布兰特说，“这更像一个背景调查。”  
“你要做什么？”罗伊斯不觉得布兰特回答了自己的问题，“是BVB TV的新企划吗？宣传部又搞了什么幺蛾子？”  
“不，和宣传部没关系，和BVB没关系。”布兰特摆摆手，“是我自己的问题。”  
“你关心我的感情生活？”罗伊斯笑道，“说吧，你们90s的群里又再打什么赌？”  
上帝啊。布兰特默默地想，球场上罚任意球的罗伊斯有多少花招，球场下的罗伊斯思维就有多发散，他到底从哪儿能找那么多理由解释当前的问题。  
“所以？”罗伊斯伸手拉了拉布兰特的衣袖，“我三十年的人生经历告诉我，除了调查问卷，只有一种人会关心你的感情生活。”  
“什么人？”布兰特顺势问道。  
罗伊斯却答非所问，不爽快地说：“我的房子塌了。”  
这下轮到布兰特跳出一个小问号了。  
“不，也不一定。”罗伊斯捏着下巴若有所思，自言自语道，“从一开始我就有私心吃的友情向，是杰登他们在搞真……所以我的房子也没塌。”  
“你在说什么？”布兰特凭借着接稿得来的不多的经验，罗伊斯即将给他的回答，或许自己没有那么想知道，“什么房子塌了？”好吧，哪对CP BE了？  
罗伊斯沉痛地拍了拍布兰特的肩膀：“杰登的房子塌了。”  
布兰特眨了眨眼睛，罗伊斯绷不住表情开始窃笑，反应过来的布兰特忽然有点恼火：“……我在尽职尽责地扮演一个可怜的暗恋年下，而你却在嗑我CP？”  
“是杰登。”罗伊斯辩解道，“而且直到十分钟之前，我不知道你在干什么！你伪装的太好了！”  
布兰特刚要反驳，结果想了想，点了点头：“我的演技确实不错。”  
“对嘛！”罗伊斯说，“你完全可以主动说的，我又不是允许任何人对我这么放肆的。”  
布兰特抱起胳膊挑眉：“那看来我的下一个问题的答案也有了——在感情中比较主动还是被动？你喜欢被主动出击。”  
“也不一定。”罗伊斯按住布兰特的手，探身上前，将嘴唇贴在布兰特的脸颊上，“我是行动派。”

第二天傍晚，Skipper发表了一篇1911短篇，简单来说就是两位球员怎么破除“偶像和迷弟”、“前辈和后辈”的障碍谈恋爱的故事。  
布兰特看到一个顶着哈兰德表情包的ID、一个顶着桑乔表情包的ID以及一个顶着哈兰德和桑乔抱抱的ID给他点赞并且转发。  
“说真的，你这个爬墙未免有点太快了。”布兰特扭过头看横躺在沙发上抱着手机吃吃地笑的男朋友。  
“你是说717吗？我一直在搞啊！”罗伊斯回答说，“我可是拥有一片别墅群的人。”  
“你到底还有什么事情是我不知道的，嗯？”布兰特坏心眼地去捏罗伊斯的脸颊，顺便用另一只手改掉了自己的简介，删掉了“随时接稿”变成了“忙于工作和恋爱”，想了想又补上了“1911 Only”。  
罗伊斯看见了，没有第一时间转过身和年下男朋友腻歪，而是截图发到某个布兰特不知道的群聊里，眼睁睁地看着他打字说：“看！我把一个混乱邪恶变成洁癖了！”  
布兰特不想知道回复。就在他要关掉手机的时候，瞥见社交软件上有一个红点，戳进去，对方发了一张转账截图，以及“文很好嗑，谢谢”。  
“不客气。”布兰特回复道，但发送出去的瞬间发现好像有哪里不太对。  
他没给过任何一个约稿的人他的社交软件账号。  
抬眼看到备注名，布兰特差点把手机扔出去。

Lukasz（Vice-Cap）：CP也很好嗑，谢谢。

—END—


	3. 热门视频

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *YouTuber AU

热门视频

#游戏直播

“Up主是单身吗？”布兰特一边操纵着角色在一片视觉特效中穿梭，一边注意到了手机屏幕上出现的弹幕，“第一次看我的直播吧？来，告诉这位新朋友，你们可爱的Julian是不是单身！”  
“Brandt19，Youtube著名单身狗，真的单身，也真的有狗。”  
“他不单身谁单身，和妹子打联机，一分半结束，连人家几岁都没问到。”  
“关注Brandt的时候我单身，现在我孩子都两岁半了，Brandt连男神的小手都没摸到。”  
“今天Brandt和男神说上话了吗？没有。”  
“胡说。”在布兰特的频道里，实话说得再嘲讽都无所谓——毕竟他可以嘲讽回去——但不能造谣，“我要到男神的手机号了，昨天还发了七条短信呢。”  
“是互相发了七条还是你单方面给人家发了七条？”  
“你居然才有男神的手机号？？？”  
“我高估你了。”  
“说真的，我觉得你把你家狗妹妹放出去成功率都高点。”  
“谁给谁发了七条这不是重点。”布兰特觉得可能是“男神”这个代号让众多粉丝对这个神秘的男人产生了许多不切实际的想象，高冷是不存在的，话痨倒是有一个，“重点是——”布兰特打出一套连击，屏幕上炸开大片大片的烟花特效，“重点是我男神他思路清奇，打算撮合我和我竹马。”  
男神、竹马还有Nala是布兰特视频中人气最高的三个人称代词，虽然除了最后一个，另外两个从未在视频里出现过，但竹马凭借着在INS上的活跃、男神凭借着布兰特天花乱坠的描述——长得帅、长得帅还有长得帅——成功成为了订阅者们最为关注的两位朋友，因此这两个代号能出现在同一个句子里无疑使得弹幕数量激增，花花绿绿的，布兰特几乎看不过来。  
但布兰特闭着眼睛都能猜到都是什么内容。  
“JULIAN BRANDT！！到底发生了什么！！从头开始说！！”  
布兰特在镜头前抓了抓头发：“这已经是最开始了，还怎么从头说，我甚至不知道他居然有这么关注我，还知道我和Kai关系好，你们说这算不算个好事？”  
花花绿绿的弹幕没有了，只有成群结队的省略号。  
“我男神真的哪儿都好。”布兰特说，“除了思路清奇并且打游戏很烂，我难道要直接跟他说：‘不，我跟Kai清清白白哥俩好，我对你有不纯洁的想法’吗？——等等，我觉得这个办法或许可行？”  
“不仅仅你男神思路清奇，你也不遑多让。”  
“绝配，结婚九块钱我出了。”  
“虽然但是，我居然理解了你男神的思路，也能理解你的思路，我是不是有什么毛病了？”  
“不，你没有毛病。”布兰特瞥见了飞快滑过的弹幕，“能理解我的思路的人神经都很正常，现在的当务之急是怎么跟我男神解释我跟Kai真的没什么。”  
“说实话，我觉得当务之急是怎么让你男神正视一下你的喜欢和他的喜欢不是一个喜欢。”  
布兰特看着这条评论陷入了沉默，摸了摸下巴，缓慢地开口：“太有道理了，我说怎么觉得他跟我说话的方式那么奇怪，合着他是把我当幼崽养。”  
“要点脸，你那么大只哪里幼了？”  
“要你管。”布兰特反驳道，“有人就是觉得我可爱。”

#Date Night

除了直播打游戏，布兰特偶尔还会直播遛狗，漂亮男孩和金毛大狗，谁都爱看，像今天穿得人模人样的打开摄像头和粉丝们打招呼还是头一回。  
“好吧，我一般不会求你们的对吧？”布兰特对着镜头打量着自己蓬松的头发，完全失去造型，像极了被Nala啃咬过的毛绒玩具，“换了一个洗发水，不管用什么手段，反复冲洗、发胶、定型啫喱都不管用，还有什么办法吗？”  
除去几个真心建议的——可行性都不高，布兰特甚至看不懂他们在说什么——剩下的人都在哈哈哈，完全幸灾乐祸了。  
“别哈哈了，快点，我还有两个小时的准备时间。”布兰特看了一眼时钟，“拜托，今天我要请男神吃饭，不是汉堡店什么的，看看我的西装该知道有多重要了吧？”  
“你先告诉我们你怎么约到的男神我们就告诉你怎么办。”  
他把粉丝们惯坏了。布兰特想，都会讨价还价了，正要深吸一口气重操旧业回嘴过去，却瞥见了无情流逝的时间已经快要见底的发胶：“好吧。”布兰特妥协了。  
“我最近换了签约公司，你们知道吧？”布兰特叹了口气，“然后现在和我男神离得更近了一点。”何止是一点，布兰特默默地想，开员工大会的时候一侧眼就能看见男神在旁边玩手机，特别专注，有人看了他十分钟都没注意到——在说老板呢，不是布兰特看了十分钟，“一整天只有七条短信的时候已经过去了，现在大概能发七十多条吧——他占多数，我没有那么可悲！”布兰特深知他的粉丝们的德性，“他的男神真的只体现在脸上，话很多的。”说这话的时候布兰特都没法自己在窃笑，“总之，通过我高超的社交能力，成功把我男神绕进去了，答应了我的邀请。”  
“高超的社交能力”实属夸张，布兰特觉得大概率只是对方懒得和小年轻计较，但是这个微不足道的细节就不必让其他人知道了。  
“好了，好奇心满足了没有？快点，还有什么办法？”布兰特有点不耐烦了，“我有预感，成败就在今夜了，要想今后还能在视频里听到男神的故事，我建议你们赶快点。”  
弹幕七嘴八舌地出主意并且攻击前一个人的主意不靠谱，但布兰特眼尖地看到了一条弹幕。  
“你可以去问问Marcinho嘛！感觉他脾气很好，会给你解决这个问题的！”  
“Marcinho？”布兰特笑道，“他的发型很酷，但我想他可能没时间理会这件事——算了，我还是再去洗一遍头发吧，你们都不靠谱的。”然后二话不说地结束了直播，屏蔽掉评论的提醒。  
就在布兰特准备再次投身浴室的时候，手机屏幕亮了起来。  
“你到哪儿了？”  
布兰特叹了口气：“困在了浴室里。”  
“？”  
“换了个洗发水，超级失败。”  
“hhhhhh懂了，没关系，过来吧，我帮你解决。”  
男神好贴心。但布兰特强烈怀疑这个家伙会在看到自己的第一眼就笑得在地上打滚——都说了，男神只有脸是男神的，其他地方就是彻头彻尾的小学生。  
不过，布兰特失策了。  
他男神并没有嘲笑他——虽然的确在看到他的第一眼没忍住笑了出来，但很快就收敛起来，摘下自己头顶的礼帽，走到布兰特面前，轻轻地将帽子戴在了布兰特的头上，压住了四处乱飞的魔鬼头发。  
“什么洗发水？”  
“你上周视频里打广告的洗发水。”布兰特诚实地回答道，“你用过了吗？”  
男神一低头，发丝分明，柔顺漂亮：“用啦。”  
“……”布兰特有点郁闷。  
“没想到你还看我的视频。”男神说。  
“看啊。”布兰特理所当然地回答，“虽然我嘲讽你、欺负你、笑话你、跟你对着干，但你还是我男神嘛。”  
“哦。”男神点点头，“虽然我惯着你、由着你、配合你、跟你对着干，但……我也确实不是把你当幼崽看待。”  
幼崽。这个形容好像在哪里听过？  
布兰特猛地红了脸。  
“给你一个解释的机会：你跟Kai真的是清清白白的好兄弟？”男神笑弯了眉眼，“以及，你到底对谁有不纯洁的想法？”  
布兰特吞了吞口水，成败就在今夜的预感是真的：“……还能有谁，对你呗，Marco Reus，我对你的想法确实十分的不纯洁。”

#足球技巧小课堂

“Hi，guys，欢迎来到我的频道。”布兰特举起摄像机，找了一个合适的角度，除了遛狗还有一些球赛Report，布兰特很少在外面进行他的录制，这次少有的走出房门，晒晒他白得反光的皮肤，“今天我邀请到了一位嘉宾，来跟大家打个招呼吧——”切换视角，镜头对准对面的金发青年。  
“大家好。”罗伊斯抬起头笑眯眯地对着镜头摆了摆手，他脚底下踩着一颗皮球，看着布兰特还没有移开摄像头的意思，便在脚下玩了一个花样，“我还需要说我是谁吗？”  
“你好自恋哦。”布兰特说，“我可是很多Followers的油管初恋，不是所有人都知道你的！”  
“好吧，我是Marco。”罗伊斯摆出他的招牌笑容，“看完这个视频记得搜索Marcinho11，点击订阅，我知道这家伙发布了视频是肯定不会把我的频道链接上去的。”  
“我哪里有那么小气。”布兰特把镜头向下移，对准了罗伊斯玩皮球的脚，黑色球袜拉的很高，Puma新款的黄黑战靴把足球玩得令人眼花缭乱，“好了，大家都看得出来本期的主题是什么了，就是足球，Marco将和我尝试一些球星的专属技能——希望我们能至少进一个球吧！”  
开场白结束，布兰特就关掉了摄像机，长舒了一口气，罗伊斯踩着球停了下来，问他：“你是不是有点紧张？”  
“稍微有那么一点点。”布兰特将大拇指和食指捏起来，“你知道，我做这个企划的根本目的不是踢球。”  
罗伊斯笑出来：“哦，你的目的是秀恩爱。”  
“嗯？我可没这么说。”布兰特摊了摊手。  
“既然如此，你其实可以选择更轻松一点的内容。”罗伊斯忽略了布兰特的否认，“我是说，不一定是足球，打打游戏什么的……”  
“打游戏对你来说太不轻松了——”布兰特不放过任何一个嘲笑罗伊斯稀烂的游戏技术的机会，“足球技巧主题是你的特色啊，放在我的频道里不是很贴合我本身的意思吗？”  
“你的频道，你说了算。”罗伊斯压下脚背将球弹起，然后抬脚将球擦着布兰特的小腿射出去，“来吧，你想尝试谁的技能来着？”  
虽然尝试球星的射门技能不是布兰特和罗伊斯的本意，但他们也确实非常认真地将企划的内容完成了，当然了，玩到一半变成了学习各个球星的庆祝姿势又是另一码事了。总的来说，这次视频的内容对于业余爱好者而言已经算是干货满满。罗伊斯在布兰特摄像机里粗略的扫了一眼觉得布兰特甚至能凭借这个视频进军运动频道。  
“不了不了，我大部分时间还是热衷于在家打游戏。”布兰特诚恳地说，生怕自己一松口，罗伊斯就天天拉着自己出来晒太阳了，“好了，我们来录结尾。”  
“你想怎么录？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼，直觉布兰特有鬼点子。  
“你在我旁边站好就行了。”布兰特拉着罗伊斯的手腕让他挨着自己并排站，“对，就是这样，来，Marco，看镜头。”罗伊斯下意识地仰起脸对着镜头露出微笑，然后就听见布兰特说，“这次的视频就是这样啦，如果你喜欢的话记得点赞分享评论三连，以及点击屏幕上的订阅按钮哦。”停顿了一会儿，“对了，跟大家再介绍一下今天的嘉宾，Marcinho11，Marco，就是我男神，先别把你们惊掉的下巴推回去，我还没说完——然后他现在也是我男朋友啦。”

#Boyfriend TAG

发布男友标签的相关推文的时候，罗伊斯没想到会收到那么多的评论或者说提问——从甜蜜的“谁先说我爱你”到大尺度的“你们【哔——】会【哔——】还是【哔——】”一应俱全，眼看着原计划也就三四分钟的视频一下子就要奔着十多分钟去了，罗伊斯想了想他和布兰特就晚饭的芹菜要切丝还是切丁都能争论一个下午的劲头，这个视频能录一个晚上——他倒是没有意见啦。  
随机挑选了十来个问题，罗伊斯和布兰特并肩坐在沙发上，互相给对方整理了一下衣服和发型——“你这不叫整理发型。”罗伊斯心疼地把被布兰特揉乱了的额发顺回原本的样子，“你幼不幼稚。”  
“我本来就比你小。”布兰特理直气壮道，“认清事实吧，Marco，你找了个小男朋友。”  
罗伊斯鼓了鼓脸颊，打开了视频开始了录制。  
“大家好。”罗伊斯开口道，“应该有很多朋友已经知道了这期视频会做什么了，看看这位靓仔。”布兰特挥了挥手，“今天和Julian一起做的是Boyfriend TAG。”  
“是男朋友。”布兰特强调道，“不是男的朋友，虽然我们都男的，也是朋友，但我们是男朋友。”  
“好了，Julian。”罗伊斯握住布兰特的手腕，制止住躁动的小男朋友，“自从上个礼拜你登着两个账号游街，大家都知道你脱单了，不需要再强调了。”  
布兰特凑过去亲了一下罗伊斯的脸颊，然后跟他说：“不许剪掉。”  
罗伊斯清了清喉咙，拿出iPad，屏幕上是网友的提问，他扫了一眼，突然想起了什么：“说起来，为什么没有人问我们是怎么认识的？”  
布兰特摸了摸鼻子：“你在油管上搜‘Brandt提到他男神aka Marcinho的一百次’，应该能推理出整个事情的原貌了。”  
罗伊斯挑眉：“所以，大家都知道我第一次见到你的时候，你正在和Kai亲亲我我？”  
“明明那天还有Timo！”布兰特大声地说道，“而且是他们两个在打闹，我在劝架而已！”  
“啊啊啊，你说了算。”罗伊斯摆了摆手，非常敷衍，然后在布兰特要继续申辩之前抛出了第一个问题，“初吻发生在哪里？”  
“幼儿园大班。”布兰特说。  
“……”罗伊斯缓慢地转过头，冷漠地看着他。  
“哦，和你？”布兰特佯装恍然大悟。  
“或许，我应该留Nala和你做这个视频。”罗伊斯由衷地说。  
布兰特赶紧去摩挲罗伊斯的后背像安抚炸毛的猫一样：“是在威斯特法伦，那场比赛逆转取胜，Marco很兴奋的扑过来抱我，然后——”  
“等等，这个问题只是问在哪里。”罗伊斯打断布兰特，“所以你只说是在球场就可以了吧？”  
布兰特撇了撇嘴：“但我觉得大家会喜欢听接下来的事情的，别害羞——”布兰特转过头面对镜头，“总之就是，在荷尔蒙和肾上腺素等等乱七八糟的冲动之下，我亲了他，不过令我暴躁的是，亲完他，这家伙说：‘打入制胜球的19号太帅了’。”  
“那天他就是很帅……”罗伊斯小声辩解道，被布兰特毫不客气地抓了一把头发，翻了个白眼念第二道题目，“对方最喜欢的emoji是什么？”  
话音刚落，布兰特就把眼睛捂上了，没有看到罗伊斯翻的白眼——这个问题对他们来说太简单了，小猴子捂脸的表情在罗伊斯的短信里可以用来表达一切情绪，至于布兰特的翻白眼，罗伊斯认为这是小孩在刷存在感的方式，可爱吧。  
可能是机器真的很善良，绝大多数抽取的问题都很平常，不需要多加思考就能给出答案的，只不过在涉及对方的喜好问题上，布兰特和罗伊斯会不自觉地把问题延伸得很远，想要拉扯回来都要低头看一眼iPad才能确定刚才原本在说什么。  
“说真的，你不要再diss我的品味了。”布兰特在罗伊斯第三次提及那件他最喜欢的牛仔外套的时候说，“我从小到大喜欢的最久、最认真的是你。”  
“那只能说明你找对象的眼光不错。”罗伊斯说，“挑衣服的水平不行。”  
“西装配铆钉皮鞋的人没资格说我！”布兰特反击道，“我翻来覆去就一件外套的话，你可以被diss的可太多了，小心我都给你发到网上，让他们嘲笑你。”  
“你才不会。”罗伊斯自信地笑道。  
布兰特想了想后果，可能真的会一群人一遍哈哈哈哈哈一边高喊Marco嫁我，这个场面太刺激了，他还年轻，承受不来：“你是真的很了解我。”他夸奖道。  
“美得你。”罗伊斯捏了一下布兰特的脸，“好了，最后一个问题，你们两个谁下厨房比较多？”  
“我们都不怎么下厨房。”布兰特抢先回答道。  
“我至少会做个早饭、夜宵什么的。”罗伊斯说，看向布兰特，“你摸着你并不存在的良心说说，搬进来这几个月，你进过几次厨房？”  
“我嘛，这个，你知道，大概，我的意识是说，嗯……”布兰特支支吾吾，顾左右而言他，“算了，当我什么都没说。”  
“他是真的远离厨房。”罗伊斯对着摄像头说，“或许我已经找到了下一次他要制作什么视频了，做个饭吧，Julian？”

#Brandt的厨房初体验

现在布兰特的想法就是后悔，十分后悔。  
他就不应该答应罗伊斯做一期下厨的视频，他就不应该让罗伊斯点菜，他就不应该拍着胸脯说小菜一碟。  
“我以为你说的披萨是用现成的面饼然后我往上添加东西就可以了。”布兰特一边揉面一边忍受着罗伊斯在他身后唧唧歪歪地指手画脚，“为什么还要让我做面饼？”  
“超市卖的都好难吃。”罗伊斯坐在岛台上吃苹果，“就是很生硬。”  
“相信我，比起我揉的，超市卖的好吃多了。”布兰特无奈地说，“我跟你说我做完了你得全吃了——要不然我可再也不进厨房了。”  
罗伊斯点点头：“我会吃的。”  
“答应的真好，每次去打卡网红店你都是这么说的。”布兰特深知罗伊斯的秉性，“结果每次不都是我都吃了才免于服务员异样的目光。”  
“你还年轻，要长个儿。”罗伊斯怎么着都有理，布兰特不知道这家伙怎么回事，一跟自己这儿就格外胡搅蛮缠。  
“我觉得揉完了。”布兰特扭过头看了一眼平板上的教程，他觉得他弄完的面团和人家食谱上的一模一样了，“然后呢？我是要把它擀平吗？”  
“边上要厚厚的。”罗伊斯提醒道，“那样比较好吃。”  
布兰特照猫画虎似的将面饼擀成适当大小，然后用叉子在上面扎了一些小孔，虽然他都不知道这是用来干什么的：“接下来呢？要静置二十分钟？！”  
罗伊斯从岛台上跳下来凑到他身边：“你还没有弄酱。”  
“番茄酱不可以吗？”布兰特挣扎道。  
罗伊斯没说话，点开食谱的图片放大，连酱料上的碎肉粒、洋葱都能看得一清二楚。  
“好吧。”布兰特屈从了，打包票的是自己，自然要做到底，“你让开点，去啃你的苹果去，别捣乱。”  
罗伊斯向后退了一步：“你知道要用哪把刀吗？哪面是刀刃认得清吗，宝贝儿？”  
“你走开走开走开。”布兰特回过身颇为嫌弃地驱赶着罗伊斯，“我也是给我妈妈打过下手的，不要太瞧不起我了！”  
“你是在旁边陪你妈妈聊天吧？”罗伊斯一语道破天机，布兰特丢了一个眼刀过去，罗伊斯举起双手投降，“好了好了，我安静。”  
布兰特确定罗伊斯一跃跳回在岛台上坐着不会再下来捣乱之后才转回去为酱料发愁。  
洋葱肉末炒香，加入番茄酱、黑胡椒和月桂叶熬煮，到此为止都还算顺利，罗伊斯在背后抽抽鼻子还夸奖了一番，但到了加调味品这一步，布兰特又觉得自己面临了大危机——要放多少盐呢？  
“你平时做饭放多少盐？”布兰特问道。  
“闭上眼睛，Julian。”罗伊斯指挥道，“然后拿起盐罐往里撒。”  
“提醒我一下，我喜欢你什么来着？”布兰特叹了口气，凭感觉撒了一把盐下去，完全没有准头，再搅拌了一会儿，布兰特按照食谱将酱料盛出锅备用。  
在布兰特往面饼上抹酱、撒芝士的时候，罗伊斯吃完苹果又觉得无聊开始捣乱了，伸长一条腿去够布兰特的后腰，没穿袜子的脚非常恶劣地戳着布兰特的后脊梁。  
“Marco，我在做饭。”布兰特冷静地说。  
“我知道。”罗伊斯应道，“怕你无聊。”  
布兰特吸了一口气，站直身体，罗伊斯咽了一下口水，收回了他不老实的腿，眼看着布兰特转过身，一下子就压到自己身前，小年轻少有的露出严肃的表情。  
“摄像机。”罗伊斯说，“还在拍。”  
布兰特伸长胳膊用手掌挡住镜头，拇指按掉了录制键。  
“现在没在拍了。”  
苹果，还挺甜的。布兰特想。

#Pineapple or not

“总而言之，就是我上次的视频让广大披萨店感觉到了危机。”布兰特举起一个披萨盒，Logo正对着镜头，晃了晃身体，后面也是几个披萨盒子，都是同一个包装和LOGO，“这家店请我们吃披萨。”  
“你所说的大危机是指什么？”罗伊斯问道，“是指‘做的太难吃了让看了你的视频的关注者接下来一年都不想吃披萨了’这样的大危机吗？”  
“你话太多了。”布兰特说，“吃还堵不住你的嘴。”  
罗伊斯指了指面前打开的披萨：“这个有菠萝顶，不好吃，换一个。”  
“你怎么能不吃菠萝顶？”布兰特惊呼道，转过头对着镜头连连道歉，“不好意思，各位看官大老爷，我家男朋友不懂事，不知道菠萝顶的好，如果有什么冒犯的地方——男友行为不上升UP主本人啊！有什么意见找屏幕下方的那个频道算账啊。”  
“菠萝顶没有那么受欢迎好吧！”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，看布兰特一副被冒犯到的样子感到莫名其妙，把那盒披萨推到一边，又拿了一盒，田园风味，没有菠萝，很好。  
“好吧，那我们就先来吃这个口味的。”布兰特直接上手拿了一块，罗伊斯也拿了一块，但他没有像布兰特一样直接往嘴里塞，而是拿叉子将芝士扒掉，再把里面的香料、蔬菜甚至是肉块全部都拨到布兰特的盘子里，整块披萨变成了只有芝士的面饼。  
“……”布兰特把手上这块吃完了，舔掉了嘴角的芝士之后发出真心地疑问，“Marco，你把这些都给我了，你吃什么？”  
“酱啊。”罗伊斯指了指披萨饼上淡红色的酱料，“你不觉得这个肉都很难咬吗？就是嚼到最后就像是木屑了……”  
布兰特从盘子里扒拉了一块肉：“Marco，这是广告视频，给点面子。”  
罗伊斯举起披萨饼对着镜头：“酱还是很好吃的。”  
“这才是所有披萨店的大危机。”布兰特得出结论。  
不过意外的是这样的广告视频发出去之后得到的反响还不错，披萨店也很满意，就是对确实有客人想要单独买他们的披萨酱产生了一些困扰。  
布兰特一边翻着视频下面的评论一边给罗伊斯念——合作视频他都会这么做，一般都挑选所谓CP粉的评论，诸如“你们两个什么时候去结婚啊啊啊啊九块钱我出了”、“你们好般配哦！！！”、“所以可以原地结婚了吗？？？”、“连Brandt都有狗有男人了，我还是单身”、“曾经以为这个世界只有Brandt可以陪我一直单身下去，然后转脸他泡了我男神”之类的，十分暗爽。  
当然，也不是什么评论都会念的，布兰特会跳过一些当面挑衅，什么“Brandt不要再怼MR了，不要的对象可以给我”以及“从Marco那边过来看看我情敌长什么样子”这样的。  
“你少念了一个。”罗伊斯玩着手机头也不抬地说。  
“什么？”布兰特心虚地说道，“没有啊。”  
“没人夸夸Brandt的隐藏男友力，塞啥吃啥。*”罗伊斯念道，“这倒是真的，我们Julian很乖，从来不挑食，不过回复他的很好玩诶——‘这倒不必，我家金毛也是塞啥吃啥，嘴馋’*。”  
“Marco。”布兰特沉声道。  
“但是我很满意！”罗伊斯赶紧补充道，“我很喜欢！”

#The third anniversary（未剪辑片段）

“Hi，欢迎来到Brandt的频道。如果你们能看到这个视频，说明我成功了。”布兰特对着摄像头小声地说，“他昨天凌晨才出差回来，睡到现在，我刚才去看了一下他大概再睡半个小时左右就醒了。”深吸一口气，“正好能赶上晚餐，然后今天晚餐我准备了一点小惊喜。”  
“可能有些人注意到了今天是我们在一起三周年纪念日。”布兰特说，他显得很紧张，语速加快，怕吵醒罗伊斯音量不大，说话便更加含糊不清，“其实从我们在一起的第一天我就知道了我的余生将会和他一起度过，第一次留宿、第一次旅行、第一次同居，此后发生的一切都是在加深我这个念头，到今天，三周年的这天，我决定了。”布兰特掏出一个精巧的小盒子，“我不会打开给你们看的，除了我和柜台小姐姐，第一个看到它的只能是他。”  
“事情就是这样啦。”布兰特向后靠了靠，他听见隔壁卧室传来了一些床板的动静，罗伊斯可能真的要睡醒了，“我要向他求婚了。”  
“祝我好运吧！”

—END—


	4. Repeater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一个为了不跑偏到幼儿园沙雕Puppy Love的酷炫AU  
> *是酷炫的（重点）（x）  
> *（伪）退居二线特工居家养兔日常（？

Repeater

罗伊斯养了一只兔子。  
半年前从一线退下来实在是有些无所适从，有人建议说不如养只宠物，给自己找点事情做，也算是风雨飘摇的年月终于尘埃落定，给生活里留些念想。于是，罗伊斯挑选了一只兔子领回家。毛皮顺滑，白白的像一捧雪。  
朋友说兔子不聪明，养不熟。罗伊斯听着一边把新的家庭成员放在头顶，一边转了两圈，嘴巴里发出咻咻的配音，他说，没关系，当个伴儿而已。  
罗伊斯家的兔子是散养的。  
兔子大部分时间不会发出什么动静，很适合罗伊斯这样工作经历的人。清理排泄物、填满食盆几乎就是他每天的任务了，其他的一概不用管，要不是有时候半夜会被手底下突然冒出来的毛绒绒的东西惊醒，他有时都会忘了自己养了只兔子。  
“神出鬼没的。”罗伊斯仰面躺着捏着兔子的前腿左右摇晃着，小兔子懵懵的，智商不够给主人足够的回应，罗伊斯倒也不需要它做出什么，能安静的听着就行，“跟他一个样，不过有什么办法呢？做这一行的就是这样，我也是这么过来的，拿我当室友就这点好，不会因为神秘莫测的行踪疑神疑鬼，担惊受怕，还会收拾好家、准备三餐，噢，医药箱，止疼药过期了，提醒我明天去买。”兔子的鼻子动了动，它在漫无边际的絮絮叨叨中睡着了，罗伊斯笑了一下，捧着小兔子蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，把它放到一边，自己侧过身，面对着它，轻轻摸了摸柔软的毛发，“晚安。”  
兔子不知道在什么时候跳下了罗伊斯的床，至少在他醒来的时候，小动物已经不在枕边了，可能蹿到某个角落里自己玩儿自己的了，没准儿顺着阳台去咬隔壁家的树叶了。罗伊斯打了个哈欠，昏昏沉沉，揉着头发走出卧室，发现对面的房间开着门，地板上是沾满灰尘的脏衣服，前些天新换的床单被罩上隆起一座小山，呼噜呼噜的呼吸声令人心安。  
神出鬼没。罗伊斯默念道，又想要打哈欠才发现自己一直在笑着。  
小心翼翼地关上门，走到客厅，一阵悉悉索索的咀嚼声，转过头一看，那只自由自在的兔子正少有的在它的窝边享用大餐。  
居然都在家。罗伊斯因为要出门而产生的糟糕心情立马烟消云散了。

任务来得其实并不算突然。罗伊斯走过街角就被人撞了满怀，道歉之后手里多了份报纸，装模做样的翻了翻，发现自己得去出差，不远三四天而已，要是放在过去，扔了报纸立刻就能订票走人，然而现在，罗伊斯想着家里那只无知无觉的兔子，要多准备点青菜，噢，还有那个呼呼大睡的捣蛋鬼，得加倍。

布兰特觉得自己是个兔子。  
在家休养了几天，和哈弗茨碰头，好朋友第一句话就是：兄弟，我看你面有菜色。  
“我吃了三天菜。”布兰特没有在夸张，冰箱里满满当当的全是绿叶菜，他一手捂着盖着伤口的纱布，扭过头看在沙发上囤着卖萌的兔子，心说养伤是要忌口，家里是有兔子，但也不能这么绿吧。  
可惜，事实就是这么绿。布兰特坐在沙发上看着兔崽子在绿叶堆里欢脱的打滚，他的房东大人未泯的良心是给他留下不同种类的沙拉酱，他至少能一片叶子蘸半罐千岛酱。  
和好友在科隆的街头闲逛，漫无目的，被几个学生模样的路人拦下的时候，布兰特还是下意识地紧张了一下，但听清他们表明来意就放下心来。  
“那我买一个。”布兰特拿过他们竭力推销的玩具，支持一下小朋友的慈善事业，哈弗茨推拒了，“这个怎么用？”小孩踮着脚教他，按一下亮起红灯就是在录音，松手，再按一下就播放了。  
“凯是个小气鬼。”布兰特对着那只毛绒鸭子说，松手，再按一下，鸭子开口了，怪声怪调地重复：“凯是个小气鬼。”  
“原谅我的节俭，我还要自己负担房租。”哈弗茨促狭地说，“我可没有漂亮房东养。”  
布兰特佯装心痛地捂住胸口：“你根本不知道我有多努力！”  
哈弗茨翻了一个白眼，讽刺道：“努力精进电玩水平以打击房东自信心折扣房租吗？那我是比不上。”

布兰特拎着一只蠢鸭子回到家，是傍晚，他的房东理应已经回家了，但是屋子里太安静了，只有兔子发出的响动。关上门，布兰特发现猫眼上贴着张便签：出门了，过几天回来。落款像是数字11也像是“^^”的笑脸，一看就知道出自谁的手笔。  
好吧。布兰特有点失望自己难得的假期也只能一个人度过，脚边被什么东西蹭了蹭，低下头，是兔子：“噢，你也知道接下来几天你的生杀大权掌握在我手里了，所以赶快来讨好我吗？”  
兔子屈起后腿挠了挠耳朵。  
“看起来还挺有个性。”布兰特弯下腰抄起那只兔子，“你爹把你交给我了，听话，今晚有肉吃。”  
不幸的是，罗伊斯走得匆忙，冰箱里还是满目的绿色，环保又健康，就是让布兰特有点绝望。  
“你爹平时靠露水活着吗？”布兰特举起那只兔子，它茫然地蹬了蹬腿，“我回来的时候应该买点肉的，要不然我们吃你吧。”  
兔子惊恐地拱了拱身想要逃离布兰特的魔爪。  
“行吧，你也开始嫌弃我了。”布兰特松了松手，兔子立刻跳下去，蹿向客厅，没有了踪影，“这速度，一样一样的。”布兰特叹了口气，“小火箭，小火兔？小箭兔？”

会和罗伊斯住在一起并非如同布兰特和哈弗茨闲扯的那样，披荆斩棘付出了多少努力才能入住这片屋檐，纯粹只是一个意外。布兰特被编入多特蒙德辖区的时候正赶上他们人员变动，负责分配住所的工作人员忙得焦头烂额，头晕眼花的把他俩给填到一起去了，罗伊斯不介意，布兰特也不介意就这样住了下来。小年轻初来乍到便一口一个房东这么叫着，罗伊斯性格活泛，听着好玩儿也不纠正他，轮到什么修电闸换灯泡还能指使指使小孩。  
两个人加起来过半百的人了，一起在家的时候能吵出高中男生八人寝的阵势，路过听到他们在嘁嘁喳喳什么的皮什切克曾陷入一个诡异的思考——到底是布兰特青春期没过还是罗伊斯的青春期迟到——后来才意识到什么青春期，统统都是讨人嫌的换牙期，折腾对方权当磨牙。  
“他那么话碎，是不是天天就跟你念叨呢。”吃过晚饭，布兰特把电视打开，没有装卫星频道，只有四个台，三个是广告，另一个在播放他上一个任务的手笔，兔子大爷似的不知道从哪儿溜达回来，布兰特把它逮住了，不去管无聊的节目了，“他都跟你说什么？还是没主题，纯念叨？”  
兔子不耐烦地挣脱布兰特的手掌被他捉了回来：“跑什么，这么猴急，跟他一个样，从来不听人把话说完。”  
“上次要跟他表白，这人愣是头一点，睡过去了。”布兰特捏着兔子的两只小脚，回想起来还是觉得郁闷，天知道他做了多久的心理建设，搞不清楚在那一瞬间发现自己对睡在隔壁的“房东”抱有的情感变了味道，可能是他游戏输了压过来自己身体诚实的反应，也可能是他得知自己确切回来的日期会留下玄关的灯和卧室清洁的床具，或者是总以清爽完美的形象示人的英雄会在自己面前当一个没心没肺的小混蛋。  
布兰特意识到了，布兰特想好了，在罗伊斯上一次疗养时决定了，他要说。  
然后上一秒还在貌似认真听他说话的罗伊斯，在他的“我喜欢你”即将说出口前一秒，打了个哈欠，眼皮一盖，睡着了。  
“都说我擅长气他，你们都不知道，他才擅长气我。”布兰特拎起兔子左摇右晃，“我一直以为前辈都是克洛泽前辈那样，结果轮到我，第一次见面就被扎了一头小辫儿，虽然我是太累了趴在桌子上睡着了，但他也不能这样嘛，他还把我刘海绑起来了，带人围观我，你说过分不过分。”兔子在布兰特的膝盖上翻山越岭，骨碌骨碌地滚到他的肚子上，布兰特看着好笑，揉了揉它地耳后，“你也觉得幼稚是吧，我也觉得，而且也不是第一次了。”  
布兰特觉得罗伊斯不擅长当前辈，他只有在打游戏输了的时候才会端起前辈的架子，教训他有这功夫去加练不好吗，也不是真的训话，布兰特不会当真，只是马尔科太菜了，输惨了，哄哄他说好这就去也不算什么。  
这没什么不好，布兰特想，如果只在他一个人面前这样的话就再好不过了，他不必说，马尔科也能意识到。  
不过，喜欢能够得到回应如果是这么简单的事就没有那么多难过了。布兰特毕业的时候，罗伊斯在外面执行任务，等到他回来分配已经结束了，布兰特到本德兄弟手底下做事，后来罗伊斯不知道和兄弟俩达成了什么协议，本人说是“大人们的谈话”，哥哥的说法时一哭二闹三上吊，弟弟答非所问，他说：“马尔科直接超认真跟我说我喜欢尤利安，吓我一跳，我以为我们尤利安魅力无边把马尔科都迷晕了。”  
至少知道没有一哭二闹三上吊，也不是什么严肃正经的磋商，但罗伊斯大概是真的说过喜欢他，因此，怀揣着这样的认知的布兰特到他跟前报道的时候得得瑟瑟的，罗伊斯是直觉派，上来就给了布兰特脑袋一下，“冷静点，男孩儿。”罗伊斯说，“我说过喜欢的小孩多了去了。”  
“你怎么知道我在得瑟啥？”  
罗伊斯伸手一指，桑乔拉尔森达胡德：“他们来报道的时候跟你一个样。”  
后辈对前辈的爱慕要翻过年龄这座山，迷弟对偶像的爱慕要翻过“我的喜欢不是你的喜欢也不是他们的喜欢”这座天堑。  
“就是这样了。”布兰特看着那只兔子在自己的衣服的褶皱里翻滚，怎么也逃不出去，“我跟你的情况一样，你加油，我也加油。”

“为了保证任务的顺利完成，我不能告诉你其他人都是谁。”法夫尔跟罗伊斯交代道，“你只需要知道所有人都会在完成他们的环节的时候留下你的记号。”  
“我懂，都混这么久了。”罗伊斯一边翻看着情报一边应着，“最后都找我算账，我再一网打尽呗，没问题。”  
“辛苦你了。”法夫尔拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，“你男朋友怎么样？”  
“啊？”罗伊斯猛一抬头，“您说啥呢？我单身啊。”  
“嗯？尤利安不是你的小男友吗？”法夫尔捏着下巴，眉头紧锁，“哦，那就是瓦茨克情报有误！看起来年纪也是——”  
“等等，什么？”罗伊斯觉得自己好像听到了什么不得了的事情，“合着您们跟小黑屋是成天八卦呢吗？！”  
“这样，这样。”法夫尔把罗伊斯手中的文件抽走，“先别看了，马尔科，就咱俩，你跟我老人家说说明白，既然你没跟尤利安在一起，虽然你们同吃同住，那，阿克塞尔和索尔根是什么情况？”  
罗伊斯张了张嘴，半句话也说不出来，他缓了缓：“先生，您去找Mo吧，他专门有一个文件夹用来整理这个，朝他要还附带讲解呢。”  
法夫尔想了想，若有所思地点点头，好像真的在考虑这件事。  
罗伊斯趁机迅速地收拾了文件，无愧于“小火箭”的绰号火速离开了这个是非之地。  
尤利安是我男朋友，这种事——怎么可能嘛。  
回到家，静悄悄的，只有一只兔子在窝里蹬腿，罗伊斯走过去先去招呼了宠物，脑子不灵光的小家伙辨认了一下，然后乖乖地挪过去让罗伊斯揉脑袋。  
“还给你买了玩具？”罗伊斯抬起头就看见笼子上的新摆设，毛绒鸭子，看起来贱贱的，“你的玩具够多了，怎么还给你买？”说出这话才觉得哪里不对味，怎么像在埋怨孩儿他妈宠坏小孩似的。  
拿起那只鸭子，下面贴了张便签，歪歪扭扭的全大写：按我！  
罗伊斯皱着鼻子，满脸写着嫌弃，但他还是按了。  
“兔子很好吃，不是，我是说，兔子吃得很好，我很饿，想吃肉。”停顿了几秒，罗伊斯以为录音结束了，就在他打算继续研究的时候，公鸭嗓又说话了，“出去几天，别等我，很快回来，谢啦，马尔科。”  
还怪客气的。罗伊斯撇着嘴把鸭子放回原处，想了想，把鸭子拿起来，既然买回来也要发挥一下用处——怎么用？按这儿吗？

罗伊斯家的兔子受伤了。  
布兰特收工回来立刻就发现了，兔子的右后腿不敢用力，拖着走，有点费力，但见了布兰特还是跳过来蹭了蹭他的小腿。  
“小可怜。”布兰特滑坐在玄关的地板上，揉了揉兔子的毛，“咱俩也真是同病相怜，嘶。”  
兔子仰着头，仿佛是明白了布兰特的处境，它拱了拱布兰特的手心，发现没有得到往常会有的回应，便转身跑开了，布兰特正想着兔子还真是脑子不好使，这要是个大金毛，自己没准儿就有救了。  
是被追击了，布兰特猜是因为自己的金发让对方认定了是目标人物——马尔科。粗略估计得有十来号人，就是罗伊斯本人想要完好无损地逃出生天也是件难事，布兰特能活着回到家里已经实属不易了。  
也不知道马尔科什么时候回来。布兰特捂着伤口，他用衣服的布料草率的包扎了一下，他知道这间房子里有医药箱，但他真的没有力气去找了。马尔科不回来，那喂兔子的什么时候会来？话说，马尔科有安排人来照看兔子吗？  
布兰特努力让自己的脑子保持活跃，上次见马尔科他穿着什么颜色的衣服？一起玩FIFA是谁赢了最后一局？马尔科说他最喜欢的电影是哪一部来着？还有那只鸭子，也不知道马尔科听没听。  
就在布兰特马上要睡着的时候，那只兔子回来了，它拖着一个小型的医药箱回到了布兰特身边，这一下把布兰特惊喜得不行。  
“好家伙！嘶，痛痛痛。”布兰特摸了摸兔子的尾巴，“说真的，宝贝儿，是你爹把你当工作犬训练了吗？还是说你其实是个电子的？好了好了，先不管你了，我得拯救一下自己。”  
先塞了一把止痛片，再按照步骤给自己处理伤口，等布兰特打好一个歪斜的蝴蝶结之后已经满头大汗了，兔子一直蹲在他旁边，也不知道是不是有意识地在陪他，根据它自己找医药箱的举动，布兰特决定认为这个小家伙儿是在陪自己。  
“行了，我得睡一觉。”布兰特捧起小兔子，“我觉得迟一点收拾的话，马尔科也不会怪罪我的。”  
回到他的房间，一如往常，干净整洁的床上用品，清新的味道，唯一不同的是端坐在枕头上的鸭子。  
布兰特顺手按了播放键，掀开被子准备躺下。  
“这个玩意儿好像不是录音机诶，没办法存储是吗？好吧，那我想想这几天都说了些什么……”  
“冰箱里有烤鸡，是你要的肉。”  
“不许吃我的兔子，动它一根毫毛，你就等着吧！”  
“它翻阳台的时候划伤腿了，没什么大事，而且自理能力挺强的一兔，你也不用管它。”  
“床单是我新买的，我看你那个蓝色的床单不爽很久了，我洗的我换的，不许挑剔。”  
“我也出去几天，很快回来。”  
“哦，对了，主要跟你说，这玩意儿你要买回来用来说‘谢谢’我就跟你急。”  
布兰特躺在床上笑了，想了想拿过那只鸭子，捏了捏它的嘴巴，按下了按钮，红灯亮了，他说：“好吧，我不说谢谢，说点别的。”

布兰特睡醒之后只感觉浑身的疼痛，艰难地转转脖子，扭过头就发现罗伊斯坐在他的床边在玩儿兔子，那只鸭子就坐在床头柜上，布兰特立刻想要爬起来，但是每一块骨骼都在尖叫，罗伊斯把兔子放在膝盖上，伸手把布兰特按了回去。  
“踏实躺着吧。”  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“某个小朋友的环节出了差错。”罗伊斯说，“提前收网了啊。”  
布兰特吞了一下口水：“你知道是我啊？”  
罗伊斯在空气里比划了一个类似“^^”的符号：“我的标记，嗯？我只会在便签上用这个落款。”  
布兰特抓了抓头发：“什么时候回来的？”  
“几个小时之前吧。”罗伊斯朝那只鸭子扬了扬下巴，“至少这玩意儿还有电。”  
布兰特这才想起来他昨天晚上迷迷糊糊地对着那只鸭子说了什么：“你听了？”  
“没有啊，你说了什么？”罗伊斯向前探身，笑眯眯地看着布兰特，“是不是说我坏话了？”  
“怎么可能……”  
“怎么可能，当着我面儿还天天损我呢。”罗伊斯笑道，“背地里指不定怎么说我呢。”  
“真没有。”布兰特举起一只手来，“我对天发誓。”  
“那你说什么了？”罗伊斯继续问道，“能对这只蠢玩具说，不能对我说？”  
布兰特犹豫了一下，深吸了一口气：“我跟你说我是伤员。”  
“嗯。”  
“我是伪装你才被打得这么惨的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我说什么你都不能跟我急。”  
“我什么时候跟你急过？！”  
“你看你看，急了。”布兰特拍了拍罗伊斯的手背，罗伊斯立马装作很乖巧的样子，“那我说了啊——”  
“我说，如果我就这么完蛋了，你就是我人生中最大的遗憾。”布兰特直视着罗伊斯的眼睛，也不知道是哪里来的勇气，“表白的时候你睡着了没关系，等你醒了应该再说一次，告诉你，我喜欢你，是想看到你的一切的那种喜欢，你的成熟，你的幼稚，你的英俊，你的邋遢，你的深思熟虑，你的天真烂漫，马尔科，我想做你的男朋友，等我醒了，可以给我一个答案吗？”  
罗伊斯无辜的眨了眨眼：“你真笨。”  
“啊？”  
“你昨天明明不是这么说的。”罗伊斯把那只鸭子扔到布兰特手上，“什么脑子，出去别说是我对象。”  
“啊？”  
“你自己听咯。”罗伊斯抱起胳膊。  
布兰特茫然地按下那个按键，一阵意味不明的动静之后是异常清晰的两个字。  
“好啊。”  
布兰特抬起头，罗伊斯抿着嘴在那儿笑，他说：“好啊。”  
“……马尔科。”布兰特觉得自己的心脏都在发抖，“我现在动不了，但是我想要一个吻。”罗伊斯笑着摇摇头，胳膊撑在床垫上俯身过去吻了布兰特的嘴唇。  
“对了。”布兰特的手扶在罗伊斯的腰上，“我刚才就想问了，提前收网是什么意思？”  
“就是提前收网啊？”罗伊斯说，“我跟你说我可帅了，提着枪顶着那个王八蛋说你是不是动我家小孩了？把他都吓哭了。”  
“等等……”布兰特打断了罗伊斯，“你不是退下来了吗？”  
“哎呀，为了迷惑目标得放长线钓大鱼。”罗伊斯解释道，“没有退没有退。”  
布兰特的表情变得难以言喻的激动了：“没有退下来？！你还在一线？！”  
“呃，对啊……”罗伊斯感觉好像刚刚晋升为男朋友的这位同志进入角色未免有点太快了，“我都做这么多年了，你别担——”  
“我现在想下楼跑圈。”布兰特脸都红了，“我想站在楼顶大喊——”  
“我爱豆他！没！退！役！哈！哈！哈！”

怎么说呢——山好翻，天堑难填。

—END—


	5. 不要乱嗑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园乐队AU
> 
> Julian Brandt / Marco Reus  
> （Mats Hummels / Benedikt Howedes）  
> （Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho）  
> （以及 如文章标题所见 所有人都在乱嗑 所以大量奇怪的西皮出没）

不要乱嗑

结束了地狱一般的实习，闭关半个月的胡梅尔斯终于把他的各种社交软件解锁了，正打算随便找个群大呼小叫约人出去玩的时候，屏幕上却争先恐后地跳出几十条消息，草草扫了一眼，内容都差不多，中心思想只有一个——校内论坛崩了。  
D大校内论坛最早是学术起家，到现在却成为了八卦的集散地。胡梅尔斯接手运营以来，只经历过一次大规模的论坛崩溃——说来也有点不好意思，就是前两年他追到赫韦德斯开始谈恋爱的时候，论坛上平日里埋汰他脑袋大又傻兮兮的帐号纷纷痛哭流涕表示心碎，点进去个人资料男女比例一比一，和谐的很。  
所以，这次又是哪个校园明星脱单了吗？胡梅尔斯在管理员群聊里将维护的工作交代下去之后，摸着脑袋决定发挥论坛的优良传统。是那个贝斯手吗？之前公共课上坐在前面的两个女生蹭了他的热点乐队在礼堂演出的门票，接下来还讨论了整整一节课那个大二的小男孩，“崽崽的重音扫在了妈妈的心上”——这样肉麻的话，胡梅尔斯是真的听不下去了，跟当年朝着他的主唱大喊“MARRY ME”有的拼。  
半个小时之后，论坛回复了正常，胡梅尔斯登陆上去点进水区却被满屏灰色的标题吓了一跳——什么日子，把前几年的帖子都顶了上来？等等。胡梅尔斯眯起眼睛凑近了屏幕，这些帖子有点眼熟。  
“常言道，主唱和吉他一定有一腿，有人和我一起嗑嗑MR和MH吗？”  
“在谈的吧，真的在谈的吧？”  
“蒸煮真的离我的生活太近了，但是我忍不住啊啊啊，真的好般配噢！”  
“Live House返图，大家可以随便嗑嗑。”  
胡梅尔斯已经过了——看到这些贴子会觉得从头到脚都被冒犯了，一边在聊天界面和另一位当事人打诸如“你下次演出离我远一点，吊灯上怎么样”这样没有意义的嘴炮，一边以和隔壁院校有着血海深仇的借口将隔壁学校的IP统统屏蔽，谨防暗恋对象误入看到这些奇怪的东西——这样的阶段了。他成长了。他只会截图发给标题上另一位当事人，并评价“最近是文艺复兴了吗”。  
出乎他意料的是，另一位当事人，胡梅尔斯已经解散了的乐队的主唱，研究生院亮眼的风景线，犹犹豫豫地半天没有回复他。胡梅尔斯看着屏幕上反复跳跃出来的省略号，发了个问号过去。  
“……”  
“我不知道。”  
答非所问。必有妖。胡梅尔斯刷新了一下论坛界面，一个回复过百的新帖在一堆灰色的字符中显得有些突兀。  
“都说主唱和吉他有一腿，这样的话，Julian B和MR有一腿这件事其实也是符合逻辑的吧？”  
楼主是刚注册没几天的小号，头像是一只金毛。胡梅尔斯点开来发现这只金毛有点眼熟，一个月前罗伊斯给INS除草发的那张照片好像搂着的就是这只狗。

布兰特觉得罗伊斯爱上了他的狗。  
“你根本不想帮我们弄乐队，你就是想要摸我家Nala。”布兰特抱着吉他郁闷地说，他就不该带Nala来练习室，现在罗伊斯的心思根本不在他终于练好的谱子上了，他只想抱着Nala滚来滚去。  
“不是的。答应帮你弄乐队的时候不知道你有这——么——可爱的宝贝。”罗伊斯盘腿坐在地板上，双手捧着Nala的脑袋，用和小婴儿说话的语气跟Nala交谈，“所以，我最多算一个移情别恋。”  
“开除！我要开除你顾问的身份！”布兰特叫嚷道，他们都知道这不可能发生，所以，罗伊斯更加挑衅的在Nala的脑袋上亲了一口。  
能够认识罗伊斯纯属于意外。在布兰特入学的时候，罗伊斯和他的乐队成员都临近毕业，没有频繁的活动，到下半学期甚至干脆地解散了，虽然罗伊斯的研究生还在同一所学校，但是他没有再像本科时期那么活跃，所有关于“MR”的八卦都被受欢迎的新生代替了。因此，对于布兰特来说，“马尔科·罗伊斯”就是一个名字，存在于校内论坛上的一个符号。  
如果他没有路过荒废已久的练习室，听到桑乔、哈兰德和雷纳在摆弄乐器，试音麦克风的话，布兰特可能到毕业都不会和罗伊斯产生什么交集。而他不但路过了，还一时热血上头同意加入乐队，成为他们的吉他手。  
乐队需要表演机会。桑乔和哈兰德的注意力放在校外，酒吧或者俱乐部，布兰特则盯上了一个月之后研究生的联谊会。他拨打了海报上的号码，紧张的手都在出汗，对方说话声音有点小，礼貌地询问有什么需要帮助的吗。布兰特咬咬牙说：“我有一支乐队，可以为你们的联谊会表演。”  
出乎意料的是，对方不但同意了，还申请想要来看看他们排练。布兰特当然不会拒绝。于是，在一个平平无奇的练习日，桑乔和担任主唱的哈兰德吵了一架，两个人躲在对角生闷气，布兰特和雷纳只好一边一个去哄，就在那时，想要来看看的研究生学长敲响了门，带着零食和水。  
“哎呀，我是不是来得不是时候？”罗伊斯当时扶着门把手笑眯眯地说，“吵架没关系，能听进去对方的心意比较重要哦。”  
从那以后，罗伊斯偶尔还会来看看他们，每次都带着很多的零食，休息的时候会告诉他们他组建乐队的经验，在联谊会的表演结束之后还帮他们引荐距离学校两条街的酒吧老板，给了他们一个驻唱的机会。  
因此，在社团登记的时候，布兰特把罗伊斯的名字也填了上去——这没什么大不了的，罗伊斯和他们完全打成一片，没有任何前辈和学长的架子。有时候还会讨好地挠挠布兰特的袖子或者拉着桑乔拜托他们帮他游戏过关。

不过，虽然是布兰特把罗伊斯介绍给其他人认识的，但是最近罗伊斯跟桑乔走得很近。几乎每次布兰特注意到罗伊斯在发信息的时候咬着嘴唇忍笑时，十有八九对面是桑乔。也不知道他们在聊什么。布兰特试图打探过，毕竟桑乔这个家伙，除了乐队，其他方面跟罗伊斯应该都没有共同话题了。  
“不告诉你。”罗伊斯理直气壮地这样把布兰特给噎回去了，“是秘密。”  
当然，这个秘密并没有保守太长时间。布兰特自己发掘出来了。在一次排练结束，布兰特去问正在摆弄手机的桑乔要不要一起吃晚饭的时候，不小心瞥到他的屏幕，黄黑配色，一看就是校内论坛，更惹眼的是他和哈兰德的合影。  
“那是啥？”布兰特随口一问，桑乔挠了挠头发，支支吾吾说没什么——有问题。布兰特当下没有再提这件事，等吃过晚饭回到宿舍便悄悄地用小号登陆了校内论坛，输入了自己的名字和哈兰德的名字，没有什么收获，但倒是有一条有用的科普：“Julian和Erling的组合名就是Braaland啦！”  
于是布兰特改用“Braaland”搜索，这次出现了几千条关联内容，随便翻了两下，布兰特就知道了桑乔在干什么。  
那句话怎么说——嗑CP？  
“杰登·桑乔太傻了，谁最倒霉？”布兰特点开和雷纳的聊天界面，上一条内容还是半个月前互发外卖优惠券。  
“？”雷纳对布兰特的这个问题完全摸不着头脑。  
“埃尔林。”布兰特回答道，顺便把论坛最高的Braaland的CP帖——也是桑乔今天正在看的那个——转发过去，“他在嗑埃尔林和我的CP。”  
“主唱和吉他手，倒是符合逻辑了啦。”雷纳说，“但，还是给埃尔林点个蜡吧，脱单之路看起来更加艰难了呢。”  
其实被桑乔凑CP，布兰特倒是没有什么太大意见，只能说这家伙上头了，眼睛不太好使，过分的是，这家伙带上乐队顾问一起嗑。罗伊斯三番五次地旁敲侧击他和哈兰德的关系，搞得布兰特脑内摇晃了几百次罗伊斯的肩膀——把我凑给别人这件事就这么好玩吗？  
“主唱和吉他手就那么好嗑吗？”——这是布兰特在校内论坛里发布的第一个帖子，被回复的几十个帐号变着花样反驳，吓得布兰特赶紧退了出去。在床上翻来滚去，觉得不服气，又登录重新发了一个话题。  
“都说主唱和吉他有一腿，这样的话，Julian B和MR有一腿这件事其实也是符合逻辑的吧？”  
两个小时只有一个抢沙发的回复。  
真的是冷CP啊。布兰特心想，冷到都没有人会冲进来喊“邪教”。  
终于，在罗伊斯再次询问布兰特最近有没有和埃尔林单独出去玩的时候，布兰特忍无可忍了：“马尔科，杰登是不是和你说了什么奇怪的话？”  
“没有啊。”罗伊斯无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
“他在瞎嗑CP我知道，你不能跟着乱来啊。”布兰特颇为认真地说。  
“我一贯乱来。”罗伊斯摊了摊手，“我本来就瞎嗑啊。真的不嗑，就嗑假的。”  
“……”布兰特硬生生把后半句很深情的话给咽了回去。  
罗伊斯拍了拍布兰特的肩膀：“你要是知道我当年在嗑谁和谁的CP你就不会有任何担心了。”  
“你嗑的谁？”  
“卢卡什和马茨。”  
“我想要重新考虑。”布兰特说。  
“什么？”罗伊斯两只手都搭在布兰特的肩膀上，晃了晃。  
布兰特叹了口气：“我想重新考虑追求你这件事。”  
“啊？你还在追我吗？”罗伊斯佯装大吃一惊的表情，“我以为我们已经进入平稳的暧昧期了啊。”

当罗伊斯说出“暧昧期”三个字的时候，布兰特的脸不争气的红透了，感慨了整整三天大几岁的人还真是了不起，并且在夜深人静之时，偷偷地默念“我喜欢他，他也喜欢我”——然而，布兰特邀请罗伊斯到他家过游戏之夜演变成聊天五分钟撸狗十小时自拍两百张一百九十九张是和狗狗之后，年轻的学弟对他们的感情产生了怀疑。  
“你也太喜欢Nala了吧。”布兰特拨弄了两下琴弦试图吸引罗伊斯的注意，“她很可爱我知道，但没想到你居然这么喜欢她。”  
“因为她不仅可爱。”罗伊斯还专注于摸狗，“而且是你的狗狗。”  
行吧。布兰特认了。学长是真的了不起。  
由于是周五，排练的时间缩短了一点，桑乔和雷纳商量好了要去电玩城，哈兰德说他得回家帮他哥哥收拾东西。桑乔在哈兰德离开练习室的瞬间冲到布兰特的面前：“嘿！你知道埃尔林他们家周末没人的吧？”  
“啊？”布兰特困惑地看着桑乔，“我不知道——你们要办派对吗？”  
桑乔摆出一副痛心疾首的样子：“兄弟，这时候哪是办派对的时候？天大的好机会！我还有两张游乐场的门票，给你们吧！周末好好玩！”  
布兰特明白了，他张了张嘴试图解释，又不知道该怎么开始解释，雷纳一边装作收拾书包的样子一边偷听，完全不打算出手相救，而罗伊斯……怎么也一副看热闹的表情。  
“杰登，不是你想的那样的。”布兰特艰难地开口。  
“好啦。”良心发现的罗伊斯走上前了，“杰登，你认识贝尼吗？”  
“那是谁？”桑乔的大脑迅速地搜寻着这个名字，要是哪个厉害的乐队成员就丢人了。  
“你们俩应该挺有共同语言的。”罗伊斯伸出两根手指比划着，“他曾经是马茨和我的CP粉粉头，和你一样，会打助攻的那种。”  
桑乔小心翼翼地看了一眼布兰特，布兰特立刻移开视线，避免对视。  
“然、然后呢？”桑乔清了清喉咙。  
“然后他脱粉了。变成了马茨唯粉。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“同时成为了马茨的男朋友。”  
桑乔的表情变得空洞起来。  
“总之就是这样。”罗伊斯把布兰特拽起来，挽住他的胳膊，“你好好品味一下，记得晚上给我发小论文交流一下。我们就——”他瞥了一眼布兰特，“先去约会啦。”

当天晚上，桑乔发短信给哈兰德问他周末要不要出去玩。  
布兰特和罗伊斯拍了一张合影发到INS上面。  
一个半小时之后，校内论坛崩溃。  
再有几个小时之后，胡梅尔斯完成了他的实习。

—END—


	6. Girl Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *短小的车  
> *Julian Brandt女装（Top）

Girl Crush

多特蒙德的策划总是很忙碌，从室友大作战到踢门柱挑战，这都稀松平常，在布兰特的预料范围之内，但这个——女装挑战——完全超乎他的想象了。“在我来多特蒙德之前就有这个传统了。”罗伊斯坐在桌子上，背靠在镜子上，双腿自然垂下，他没穿鞋，桌面太高了，沾不到地。他看着布兰特摆弄着假发，晃了晃腿，“像是什么内部的秘密活动？你看到过菲利普的女装照吗？就是这个。”  
“其实这倒也没所谓。”布兰特把金色的长卷发搭在自己的脑袋上，刘海太长了遮住了眼睛，也拨弄不开，罗伊斯拉着他的手腕让他完全站在自己面前帮他理顺了假发，“我就是很奇怪，你们这是什么奇怪的癖好。”  
“恶趣味。”罗伊斯评价道，“我之前也非常困惑和气愤，不过到了现在这个年纪，嘿嘿。”他彻底向后靠去，打量着布兰特的全貌，年轻人穿着大码的粉色裙装也非常坦然，完全没有意想之中扭捏害羞的样子，甚至还用手指卷着发尾摆了个造型，十分的搔首弄姿，罗伊斯毫不客气地偏过头假装呕吐起来。  
“干嘛啦，这么嫌弃人家——”布兰特矫揉造作的模仿着女孩子的说话方式，“马尔科——马尔科——”变了好几个声调叫着罗伊斯的名字，比起撒娇更像是挑衅，罗伊斯捂住耳朵让他闭嘴，“哎哟——马尔科——好了好了，不闹了。”眼看着罗伊斯要跳下化妆台跑路，布兰特赶紧按住他的腰，用回自己原本的声音，“还要做些什么呢？就这样出去吗？”  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼，露出一个歪斜的笑：“……裙子也穿了，假发也戴了，不体验一下美妆吗？”  
“你会化吗？”布兰特怀疑地看着罗伊斯从桌面上随手摸过来一根铅笔似的东西，翻来覆去看上面印着小字的样子看起来是完全一窍不通，“放过我的脸吧，嗯？”  
“不要，我跟你说化得越搞笑才越好玩啊。”罗伊斯又拿过来不知道什么东西，左看看右看看说，我觉得这个是画眉毛的。  
“我觉得我的眉毛很好看。”布兰特说。  
“你要是对我有什么意见的话，我叫卢卡什或者马茨来了。”罗伊斯拔开那支被他认为是画眉毛的东西，“你觉得怎么样？”  
布兰特视死如归的闭上了眼睛。  
罗伊斯的动作很轻，像是轻轻描了两下就收手了，布兰特小心翼翼地睁开眼，越过罗伊斯的肩膀去看他身后的镜子——怎么说呢，虽然老说他男朋友是个肤浅的颜控，但是这种时候颜控真的太好了，就算想要恶作剧也下不去手。  
“然后是……”罗伊斯在桌子上到处乱翻，很多东西不知道用途，罗伊斯也不敢乱用，终于翻到了一支口红，这个他能确定怎么用了，“——这个肯定要玩玩的吧？”不等布兰特回答，罗伊斯就打开了口红盖子，谨慎地拧出一截——粉红色。  
“这个颜色。”布兰特咽了一下口水，“太那个了吧。”  
“和你的裙子很配。”  
“可是好难看。”布兰特也想表达的更委婉一点，但是实在是找不到更合适的词汇了。  
罗伊斯在自己的手背上擦了一下，确实有些亮眼了，但他不会放过布兰特的，于是他说：“可是你白啊！”说着举起自己的手背晃了晃，被布兰特攥住了手腕，他深吸一口气，又沉重地叹了出来：“好吧，你开心就好。”  
反正，从这个什么女装挑战开始都是看在罗伊斯的面子上。布兰特是不会忘记这家伙看见自己抽中了短签之后笑得快要背过气的样子的。可不可爱不知道，真的有够搞笑的。  
“你坐下来。”罗伊斯把布兰特按在自己面前的椅子上，往前蹭了蹭身体，两只脚直接踩在了布兰特的大腿上，多动症似的乱踩了两下，然后宣称触感真好。  
“你不早知道了么？”布兰特把手放在罗伊斯的腰间，仰起头方便他在自己脸上作祟，“昨天下午还枕着睡了一大觉，口水都把我裤子弄脏了。”  
“瞎说。”罗伊斯皱起眉，“我睡觉从来不流口水。”  
“什么啊，明明——”  
“闭嘴！我要开始化了！”罗伊斯捏住布兰特的脸颊宣布道。唔，手感真好。  
布兰特没办法说话了，罗伊斯低垂着眼睛，全部注意力都在自己的嘴巴上，捏着一根色彩离奇的口红像是在完成什么旷世大作一般——靠，这个时候琢磨着去亲他是不是太不合适宜了。  
“眼睛别乱动。”罗伊斯又踩了两下布兰特的大腿，他的身体越来越靠前了，“到处乱瞟弄得我都没法化了。”  
“手法不好不要怪我。”布兰特即便被他捏着脸，嘴上也饶不了他。  
罗伊斯不理他了，专心致志地描画着布兰特的嘴唇，布兰特逗他，整个人往后靠，罗伊斯下意识地跟着他，脚下一个没踩稳从布兰特的大腿上滑下，正正好压在腿间。  
“……咳。”布兰特清了一下喉咙，“面对你，我定力没那么好的其实。”  
“……小姑娘家家的坐姿太不优雅了。”罗伊斯慌忙把脚挪开，捏着布兰特的下巴左右看了看，“明明这么漂亮，啧啧。”  
“听起来还怪遗憾的。”布兰特抿了抿嘴唇，味道好奇怪。  
“你要是小姑娘，我肯定天天挽着你出门炫耀。”罗伊斯说，“真的好好看哦。”  
“我平时就这么让你拿不出手么？”布兰特挑眉，意料之中的看到罗伊斯愣了一下，他没有那个意思的，布兰特也知道，他就喜欢看罗伊斯慌张的样子。  
罗伊斯看出来布兰特的坏心眼，耳朵根立刻就红了，恶狠狠地用口红在布兰特嘴巴上补了一下，按得他喊痛，然后那只脚又不老实地去挑衅布兰特：“你这个让我怎么拿出去炫耀？我是真的不介意，就怕你不乐意——喂，你干嘛！”话还没说完，就被突然起身的布兰特攥着手腕按在了镜子上，没有盖上的口红顺着在镜子上画出了一道粉红色的痕迹。  
“我就跟你不太一样。”布兰特的额头靠在罗伊斯的额头上，“我就不喜欢把你炫耀给别人看，他们知道罗伊斯是优秀的球员，伟大的队长就行了，其他的，关于马尔科的事情，我一个人知道就好了。”  
“幼稚鬼。”罗伊斯闷声说，“亲我。”  
“口红要蹭上去了噢。”  
“再给你涂了，那么多事！”  
布兰特没有再让罗伊斯催促第二次，他吻了上去，口红的质感让这个亲吻变得有些陌生，罗伊斯把手绕到布兰特的脑后，钻进他的假发里抓着他自己的发尾，布兰特接吻的方式有些像早熟的青春期男孩儿模仿花花公子似的，生涩但又确实能够撩拨到罗伊斯的心尖上。没一会儿，布兰特就离开了罗伊斯的嘴唇，开始亲吻他的脸颊，脖颈，顺着颈线来到锁骨，罗伊斯穿了一件大领口的T恤，布兰特往下拽了拽，正好是能被遮挡住但动一动又会露出来的位置，毫不客气地留下了一个痕迹。  
“速战速决。”罗伊斯用气声催促道，“趁他们还在玩别的，等会来催就太吓人了。”  
“跟我在一起你还想着速战速决真是太过分了——”布兰特开始做作起来，罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，说，怎么着，我是现在转身就走？  
“别别别。”布兰特凑过去亲了亲罗伊斯的脸颊，“速战速决就速战速决，就是浪费了这个桌子上这么多小玩意。”  
“你别想。”罗伊斯及时制止，“就算有大把时间也不可能的。”  
布兰特心里想着有什么不可能呢，第一次表白的时候也说是“不可能的，尤利安”，结果呢——现在他能在更衣室里对马尔科·罗伊斯这样那样。  
女装让这一切变得有些滑稽的色情，布兰特先解开了罗伊斯牛仔裤的皮带，又一边亲一边摸地拽掉了裤子，接着他不得不掀起来自己的裙子。  
“噗。”罗伊斯不给面子的笑出来，“脸上好漂亮的小姑娘，下面居然是这个玩意儿。”  
“……”布兰特不想说话，他用行动制服嘴巴很坏的罗伊斯。桌面上不缺乏可以润滑的东西，布兰特随手摸过来一个看起来像是面霜或者其他护肤品什么，两只手指沾满了直接就伸到了罗伊斯身下，“你这家伙。”罗伊斯像是被噎住了一样，“直接两根手指，你可真是——这么着急吗？”  
“你自己说速战速决啊？”布兰特理直气壮地反问他，但是手底下确实慢了下来，“要不要把腿抬起来？”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，深吸一口气，将腿屈起来，在布兰特的目光下抬起，架在他的肩膀上，裙装上的扣子硌得慌。布兰特用另一只手抱着他的腰，凑过去吻他，深情又温柔，但是手底下动作不安分，平时打游戏打的好，干这档子事也会这么灵活吗？罗伊斯被他的手指弄得甚至有些头晕了。  
门外有人跑动的声响，布兰特停顿了一下，罗伊斯反而冷静地抓过他的荷叶边衣领和自己接吻，“进来吧，再拖下去我腰受不了。”镜子真的太硬了，罗伊斯想。  
布兰特又给他扩张了两下，抽出手指，抱住裙摆，两只手都占着，愣了两秒不知道该怎么进行，罗伊斯便松开一只抱着他脖颈的手去弄了他两下，然后引导着布兰特进入自己。  
“你打扮成个姑娘操我，我居然还能兴奋起来。”罗伊斯嘟囔道，“我是不是真的有什么奇怪的癖好。”  
“明明只是因为是我。”布兰特抱着他往里进，有些艰涩，罗伊斯发出了几声闷哼，但是在他询问之前点了点头。没关系。布兰特低下头又吻住他的嘴巴，口红是都蹭没了，这个吻变得熟悉了起来，罗伊斯的反应也很激烈，时不时的漏出几声呻吟，一会儿让布兰特快一点，一会儿又让他慢一点，假发在他们之间晃来晃去，蹭得罗伊斯更加心烦意乱，布兰特没有再搂着他的裙摆，他们交合的地方正好就被盖住了，安慰了一些某种意义上在公共场合乱搞的羞耻感。  
但是，布兰特忽然说，马尔科，你转过去好不好？  
意识到自己身后是什么的罗伊斯立刻表示反对：“不要！在家这么做就算了，在外面——操，你突然用什么劲啊？”就算是在家里，被按在镜子前操也太难堪了。罗伊斯根本不想回忆那个场景，尤利安·布兰特这家伙嘴巴又那么挑衅，搞得整件事就更加让人发烫了。  
还好，布兰特没想把这个弄得太过分，毕竟一会儿还都要见人，说完这个提议就讨好地去蹭罗伊斯的脸颊，等着他过去那个劲儿来亲吻自己，然后在他身体里抽插了几分钟，手伸到下面去弄他的下身，大概因为很紧张，没几下罗伊斯就射了出来，等他靠在镜子上喘了一会儿气，回回神就把自己退出来，拉过罗伊斯的手让他把自己弄出来。  
“速战速决。”布兰特朝罗伊斯眨了一下眼睛，罗伊斯咬了他的脖子一下乖乖去揉搓布兰特的下身，简单粗暴，没几次布兰特也在他手里射了出来，然后布兰特直接靠在了罗伊斯的肩上，金色的假发乱蹭。罗伊斯抽过几张纸巾给他们擦了擦，裙子也弄上了一些，“你换一件吧。”罗伊斯说，“我记得是有备用的。”  
“那件是蓝白色的。”布兰特说，“穿出去会挨打的吧？”  
“你以为你这么穿这件出去不会挨打？“罗伊斯挑眉，“你打算让所有人都知道你刚才在换衣服的时候把他们队长给上了？”  
“……这么半天不出来，他们猜也应该猜到了吧。”  
罗伊斯的脸烫了一下：“去换衣服。”他命令道，推了推布兰特的肩膀，男孩儿在他颈窝里腻歪了一会儿还是起身去换，往衣柜方向走了两步转过身对正把裤子从地上捡起来的罗伊斯说：“你擦擦脸，都是口红印，人家试色都在手上试的，没有往脸上涂的。”

—FIN—

*后来布兰特超级配合的让队友们围观拍照，然后去看胡梅尔斯拿着的俱乐部用机查看照片的时候翻到了意想不到的东西。困惑和气愤的重点应该在气愤。  
*“一张五百欧。”瓦茨克说，“好歹也是队长，公道吧？”


End file.
